TODO GAROTO TEM
by Andrea Hastings
Summary: Eles sofrem de total ódio a primeira vista. Mas para salvar o casamento dos seus melhores amigos eles conseguiriam deixar de lado as diferenças ? E por fim descobrir o que todo garoto tem. A&J/B&E. U/A
1. ODIO A PRIMEIRA VISTA

** TODO GAROTO TE****M**

.

**Título:** Todo garoto tem

**Shipper:** Alice & Jasper / Bella & Edward.

**Gênero: **Humor / Romance

**Sinopse:  
**Essa era uma viagem que tinha tudo para dar certo: Bella e Edward decidem fugir para se casar numa villa do interior da Itália. Para acompanhá-los a melhor amiga da noiva, Alice Brandon, uma mulher divertida e engraçada que mal pode esperar pela sua primeira viagem ao exterior. Mas é claro que Edward também convidou o seu melhor amigo, Jasper Whitlock, que passou os últimos anos em campos de guerra, plataformas de petróleo e outros lugares inóspitos.

Mas o que ninguém esperava era que somente esses dois pudessem salvar o casamento de seus melhores amigos. E, nessa inesperada união entre opostos, Jasper e Alice acabam por descobrir que, mesmo que não pareça, existe algo que todo garoto tem... Eles precisam abandonar os problemas que têm um com o outro para ajudar os amigos a realizar o sonho do sagrado matrimônio. Será que Jasper e Alice conseguirão deixar as diferenças de lado?

_Baseado na obra de__** Meg Cabot**__, Todo garoto tem._

.

.

**Capitulo 1 - **_Ódio à primeira vista_

_._

**Diário de viagem de Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen**

_._

_Sobre seu casamento secreto_.

_._

_Redigido por_ **Alice Brandon**, testemunha e dama de honra, ou melhor, amiga de Bella desde a 1ª série e colega de quarto desde o primeiro ano da faculdade _Desing Parsons._

.

Queridos Bella e Edward,

_Surpresa!_

Eu sei que nenhum de vocês dois vai se dar ao trabalho de fazer um registro do casamento secreto, então eu resolvi fazer isso para vocês! Assim, quando estiverem chegando perto do seu vigésimo aniversário de casamento, e o filho mais velho de vocês tiver acabado de destruir o Volvo, e a mais nova tiver chegado em casa da escola particular chique dela em Westchester com piolho, e o cachorro tiver vomitado em cima do tapete da sala todo e, Bella, você estiver se perguntando por que resolveu se mudar do apartamentinho no East Village que nós duas dividimos por tanto tempo, e, Edward, você estiver desejando ter permanecido no alojamento de residentes do St. Vincents vão poder abrir este diário e falar assim: "Ah, foi por ISSO que a gente se casou." Porque vocês dois formam o casal mais bacana que eu conheço, e vocês foram totalmente feitos um para o outro, e acho que fugir para se casar em segredo na Itália é uma idéia BRILHANTE, mesmo que vocês a tenham roubado da Kate do Recursos Humanos. A parte de fugir para se casar, quer dizer. Não a parte da Itália.

Mas ela TEVE que fugir. Quer dizer, com aqueles sogros que ela tem? Qual seria a outra OPÇÃO dela?

Mas vocês estão fazendo isto puramente em nome do romance (não porque PRECISAM fazer, já que a família de vocês dois é perfeitamente respeitável). Bom, acho que tem aquele detalhezinho da religião entre as mães.

Mas que se dane! Elas vão superar. Bom, mas é por isso que a fuga de vocês para casar é tão especial. E a minha intenção é registrar cada detalhe de tudo isto, começando agora, antes mesmo de embarcarmos no avião. Antes mesmo de nos encontrarmos no portão de embarque.

E, aliás, CADÊ vocês, para começo de conversa? Quer dizer, a gente tinha que estar aqui três horas antes do horário do vôo. Vocês sabem disso, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, está escrito bem na passagem. Para vôos internacionais, favor apresentar-se para o check-in com no mínimo três horas de antecedência.

Então. Cadê vocês?

Acho que eu podia mandar um e-mail para vocês no meu _BLACK BERRY_ novo, mas, como você vive me lembrando, Bella, ele é SÓ PARA USO EM TRABALHO, e esta é a única razão por que os caras do suporte técnico deixam a gente ficar com um (obrigada pelo meu, aliás. Quer dizer, é legal da parte do Eric e do pessoal ter pensado em mim, apesar de eu não trabalhar mais lá exatamente). Meu Deus! Espero que não tenha acontecido nada com vocês.

Quer dizer, no caminho. As pessoas dirigem como malucas na via expressa.

Esperem... vocês não mudaram de idéia, não é mesmo?

Sobre se casar? Vocês não podem fazer isto. Simplesmente seria um horror!

Um HORROR!

Quer dizer, vocês dois são tão perfeitos um para o outro... isso sem falar que seria totalmente injusto me dar o cano. Na minha primeira viagem para a Europa, meus companheiros me abandonam? Do jeito como as coisas estão, eu nem acredito que estou mesmo fazendo isto. Por que esperei tanto? Que americana faz 30 anos sem nunca ter saído nem da porção continental dos Estados Unidos pelo menos uma vez na vida? Não fui a Paris com o pessoal da aula de francês no segundo ano do ensino médio. Não fui passar as minhas férias de faculdade no "Cabo". Falando sério, qual é o meu problema? Por que eu sou uma aberração dos vôos intercontinentais?

E, tudo bem, falando sério, qual é o problema daquele cara ali falando no celular? Quer dizer, ele é fofo e tudo. Mas por que está gritando? Nós vamos para a Itália, cara. Itália! Então, fique calminho. Tudo bem ignore o cara no celular.

IGNORE O CARA NO CELULAR.

Não dá para acreditar que eu estou desperdiçando as primeiras páginas do diário de viagem de vocês com ele. Quem se importa com ele? ESTOU INDO PARA A EUROPA!

Quer dizer, NÓS estamos indo para a Europa. Acho. Se vocês dois não estiverem estirados no meio dos destroços retorcidos do seu táxi para o aeroporto na via expressa de Long Island.

Mas vamos partir do princípio de que vocês se atrasaram um pouco hoje de manhã e não estão mortos.

Graças a Deus que vocês me obrigaram a fazer isto. Você e Edward, quer dizer. Bella, eu finalmente vou atravessar o Atlântico, e não haveria RAZÃO melhor. Meu Deus é tão romântico...

(Ah, espera, aquele é o mesmo cara que estava na minha frente no Free Shop! Aquele que ficou revirando os olhos só porque eu comprei um monte de garrafas de Aquafina. É óbvio que ele não leu a revista Shape deste mês. Lá, diz que a gente se desidrata muito nas viagens aéreas, e que é necessário beber a metade do peso do seu corpo em água durante o vôo para evitar o Jet lag.)

E, tudo bem, eu sei que tem água no avião e tudo o mais, mas será que é água boa? Quer dizer, tão boa quanto Aquafina?

Provavelmente não. Eu vi um programa no canal 4 em que mandavam a água do avião para analisar e estava cheia de micróbios! E tudo bem, era a água da torneira na pia do banheiro, e ninguém beberia aquilo, mas mesmo assim.

Claro que a MINHA mãe e o MEU pai me matariam se eu fizesse o que você está fazendo, Bella. Fugir para casar, quer dizer. E na Itália, ainda por cima. Mas é totalmente a sua cara, Bella. Meu Deus, você é a maior sortuda. O Edward é tão... pé no chão. E Edward, eu sei que eu fico te enchendo porque você é o maior nerd e tudo o mais, mas falando sério, se eu encontrasse um cara tão...

Ai meu Deus, o Cara do Celular acabou de praticamente jogar o telefone em um daqueles carrinhos que transportam as pessoas de idade! Aqueles que as levam até o portão de embarque! E só porque o cara que estava dirigindo ligou aquela sirenezinha para avisar que ele estava na frente.

Meu Deus, mas ele também não precisa molhar a calcinha!

Só que ele não tem lá muita cara de quem usa calcinha. Tem mais cara de quem usa cueca apertadinha. Ou quem sabe samba-canção. Ah, não. Não vou poder dar este diário de presente para a Bella e o Edward se estiver cheio de reflexões a respeito da roupa de baixo de um cara qualquer!

E AGORA, o que é que eu vou dar de presente para eles?

Não posso dar uns castiçais ou algo assim. É a Bella. Tem que ser alguma coisa ESPECIAL. Certo, bom, uma menção de roupa de baixo. Vocês não se importam, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, é só roupa de baixo.

Onde é que eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim. O Edward. É tão fofo, Bells. Ele é tão responsável, com aquela coisa toda de coluna de médico- e- saúde. O que me lembrou de que preciso perguntar a ele sobre uma pinta que apareceu no meu cotovelo. Meu Deus, a Bella tem tanta sorte, ela pode pedir para ele dar uma olhada nas pintas dela de graça a qualquer momento. Por que eu não consigo encontrar um namorado com uma habilidade útil como esta? A única coisa que o James sabe fazer é ganhar de mim em Vice City. E de que isso me serve? Por acaso uma boa pontuação em Vice City salva alguém de um carcinoma que pode ameaçar a sua vida? Não.

Certo, agora eu não posso mesmo dar isto para a Bella e o Edward. Qual é o meu problema? O Cara do Celular acabou de desligar com quem quer que estivesse falando. Acabei de ouvi-lo dizer: "Isso é indesculpável", mas foi à única coisa que consegui ouvir, porque a TV está ligada na CNN bem alto aqui. Agora ele pegou o Black Berry dele. Está digitando furiosamente. Eu nunca vou ser capaz de digitar assim tão rápido no meu.

Mas talvez isso seja bom. O Cara do Celular é um exemplo clássico de personalidade Tipo A, como foi ilustrado na revista Shape do mês passado. Praticamente dá para VER a pressão dele subindo. Espero que ele não tenha um ataque cardíaco no avião. Mas eu até que nem ia me importar de prestar primeiros socorros a ele.

Ai meu Deus, não acredito que acabei de escrever isso.

Mas ele é meio fofo. Quer dizer, para quem gosta daquele tipo alto, forte, cabelos loiros mel, olhos azuis penetrantes como uma navalha e que sabe usar um Black Berry.

Certo. Agora eu não vou poder mesmo dar isto para a Bella e o Edward como presente de casamento.

Ah, espera: eu posso simplesmente arrancar as páginas com os comentários sobre o Cara do Celular. Ou passar um Pilot preto por cima. Ou talvez seja melhor mesmo eu comprar um porta-retratos de prata bacana da Tiffany em vez disto. Mas assim vai ficar parecendo um presente sem graça para alguém tão legal quanto a Bella, que segurou meu cabelo tantas vezes enquanto eu vomitava de bêbada. Mas é claro que eu também fiz isso para ela o mesmo número de vezes, sendo que a mais recente foi na última sexta, quando o departamento de arte inteiro a levou para uma despedida de solteira. Para duas pessoas que vão fugir para se casar em segredo, a Bella e o Edward realmente contaram para um MONTE de gente!

Na CNN diz que um avião está preso em São Francisco porque a bordo tem um passageiro suspeito de estar com um vírus altamente contagioso que pode se espalhar pelo mundo inteiro!

Sabe o que isso quer dizer:

Preciso de mais lanche para a viagem.

Falando sério, aquela gente está dentro do avião há DUAS HORAS sem nenhum serviço de alimentação. Se eu passar duas horas sem comer, fico com aquela coisa esquisita em que não consigo enxergar de um olho. E Toblerone não adianta. Preciso de alguma coisa com proteína. Tipo amêndoas salgadas. E quem sabe um pouco de pipoca sabor queijo. E aposto que não tem isso na Itália. É melhor eu voltar ao Free Shop e fazer um estoque só por precaução...

.

**

* * *

Para**: Maria Samuels  
**De**: Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto**: Serviço de viagem

* * *

Cadê todo mundo? Faz meia hora que estou ligando e não tem ninguém para atender. Por acaso o pessoal do Viagem só trabalha meio expediente em setembro, enquanto os outros babacas, nós, ficamos trabalhando como idiotas?

Faz um mês que pedi para vocês reservarem esta passagem, mas agora estou no aeroporto e estão dizendo que eu estou na classe econômica, não na executiva.

Estou na poltrona do meio. Para um vôo de sete horas.

A porra do Frodo não agüentaria seis horas em uma cadeira assim tão pequena. Como é quem um homem de quase um e noventa como eu vou conseguir?

É melhor alguém aí mexer os pauzinhos, ou então vocês vão ter que enfrentar um jornalista muito irritado.

J. Whitlock

.

**

* * *

Para**: Charlotte Vargas  
**De**: Jasper Whitlock  
**Assunto**: Ontem à noite

* * *

Obrigado por ontem à noite. Mas acho que irmos morar juntos pode ser uma decisão um tanto precipitada. E acho que o seu marido não iria gostar muito da idéia.

Por enquanto, vamos deixar as coisas assim para ver no que dá. Certo? Estou indo para algum fim de mundo na Itália de que ninguém nunca ouviu falar porque o Cullen teve a idéia idiota de se casar lá, mas eu entro em contato com você quando eu voltar, daqui a uma semana.

J.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Maria Samuels  
**Assunto**: Res.: Serviço de viagem

* * *

Sinto MUITO, Sr. Whitlock, estamos em uma reunião de orçamento, e é por isso que ninguém atendeu. Estou ligando para a empresa aérea desde que voltei, e o vôo está completamente lotado. Eu poderia colocá-lo na classe executiva de outro vôo... Mas só amanhã. Poderia ser?

Mais uma vez, sinto muitíssimo pelo mal-entendido. Não sei como o senhor foi parar na classe econômica. Nós SEMPRE fazemos reserva na executiva, como bem sabe. Menos quando o avião é tão pequeno que nem tem classe executiva. O que não é o caso. Realmente, não tenho como pedir desculpas suficientes. Será que podemos recompensar com uma suíte no hotel quando o senhor chegar?

Maria

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock  
**De**: Charlotte Vargas  
**Assunto**: Res.: Ontem à noite

* * *

Então é aí que você está! Só deixei dez recados no seu celular. Como é que você PÔDE sair de fininho daquele jeito hoje de manhã, sem nem deixar um bilhete?

E o Peter e eu não somos casados, amorzinho. Nós temos um acordo - o mesmo que eu e você temos.

E é claro que eu não estava falando de você se mudar para cá permanentemente. Só ofereci o quarto de hóspedes até você encontrar um apartamento. Sei como o mercado imobiliário de Nova York pode ser brutal.

Não que você vá ter algum problema, tendo visto como estão às vendas de Varrendo a Areia. Aliás, a cobertura na frente da minha acabou de ser colocada à venda, uma pechincha por dois milhões. Está interessado? Se você quiser, posso falar com a administração do condomínio em seu nome...

Em todo caso, querido, ligue para mim quando você voltar do casamentinho secreto do Edward.

Bjs,

Charlotte

.

**Diário de Viagem

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

_.  
_

Certo, eu pedi para o Cara do Celular olhar as minhas coisas, um minuto enquanto eu corria para comprar um lanchinho, e ele foi TOTALMENTE sem educação comigo. Ele disse, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo:

"Duvido muito que alguém vá querer roubar a sua água, moça."

E nem era isso que eu estava pedindo para ele olhar. A minha água, quer dizer. Obviamente, eu estava falando da minha BOLSA. Quer dizer, a última coisa de que eu preciso é que o aeroporto mande explodir as minhas coisas porque eu deixei tudo largado sem ninguém tomando conta.

Tanto faz. É bem como o James diz. Algumas pessoas simplesmente são um saco, e a gente não pode fazer nada a respeito disso. Eu já devia saber que o _Cara do Celular_ era uma dessas pessoas. Principalmente pela maneira como ele não pára de espancar as teclas daquele BLACKBERRY. Ele continua fazendo isso. Como é que alguém tão bitolado pode ficar assim tão bonito de calça jeans? Não entendo. Quer dizer, nos termos da evolução, o tipo dele já devia ter sido extinto há muito tempo.

Porque quem é que vai querer acasalar com alguém com ESSE tipo de atitude?

AAAAAAH estou vendo a Bella! A Bella e o Edward chegaram, finalmente! OBA!

Quem será que é o Jasper, amigo do Edward? O padrinho, quer dizer. A gente marcou de todo mundo se encontrar no portão de embarque...

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen  
**De**: Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto**: Cadê você?

* * *

Estou no portão de embarque. Não estou vendo você. Você por acaso não aceitou o meu conselho e cancelou tudo no último minuto, certo?

Esqueça você não é do tipo que deixa uma noiva no altar.

Então. Já está nervoso? Estou com a garrafinha, não se preocupe. E a gente vai mesmo precisar dela, tem uma mulher completamente louca neste vôo. Parece que ela acha que o avião pode cair bem no meio do deserto do Saara.  
Ande logo e chegue aqui de uma vez, quero dar um beijo na noiva...  
Ah, você chegou.

Jasper.

.

**Diário de Viagem

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

_.  
_

Ai, meu Deus.

O Cara do Celular é o Jasper Whitlock, o melhor amigo do Edward desde o primário, aquele que viaja o mundo todo pelo Journal, que escreve sobre problemas sociais e instabilidade econômica há dez anos. Aquele que acabou de lançar um livro - e parece que recebeu um adiantamento enorme por ele.

Eu bem que gostaria de estar naquele avião preso no aeroporto de São Francisco em vez de estar neste aqui. Eu preferia pegar um vírus mortal a ter que passar mais um minuto na companhia de Jasper Whitlock, conhecido como o Cara do Celular, conhecido como Melhor Amigo de Edward Cullen.

Ah, e adivinha só?

A POLTRONA DELE É BEM DO LADO DA MINHA.

Era por isso que ele estava tão bravo antes. Estava ligando para o Serviço de Viagem do Journal, tentando fazer com que mudassem a passagem dele para a classe executiva, ou pelo menos no corredor, e não no meio, como está marcado no cartão de embarque dele.

HA HA. HA, o Jasper está no meio. Espero que ele goste de esbarrar o cotovelo dele no meu a cada cinco minutos, Senhor _Duvido-Muito-Que-Alguém-Vá-Querer-Roubar-a-Sua-Água- Moça_.

Porque eu não vou MESMO trocar com ele a minha poltrona no corredor. De jeito nenhum.

E também não vá ficar achando que vou dividir a minha água com você. NEM o meu Toblerone. Nem a minha pipoca sabor queijo. Não me importo nem um pouco com quanto tempo vamos ficar dentro do avião, nem com o tipo de vírus que pode entrar no sistema de ventilação. Você não vai receber nadinha de mim, meu caro.

Mas não vou poder dizer à Bella como eu odeio o melhor amido do marido dela. Não quero estragar este momento especial da vida dela. E não vou poder mesmo dar este diário de viagem de presente de casamento para eles. Ah, problema. Acho que não vai fazer mal nenhum, porque mal dá para ler minha letra, graças ao _Nazista do Descanso de Braço_ aqui do meu lado. Com licença, _Senhor Sou-Tão-Grande-Que-Preciso-Do-Seu-Espaço-Também_.

Será que você pode afastar esse seu braço idiota com esse relógio à prova d'água estúpido que diz a altitude e o horário exato em todos os sete continentes que, eu sei, é tão necessário para você, por ser um homem que viaja tanto na classe executiva para tantos lugares do mundo e que sabe tanto sobre política externa e coisas que uma coitada de uma cartunista como eu nem poderia começar a entender?

Vou dizer uma coisa: se a Bella armou para cima de mim, vai morrer. Quer dizer, eu sei que ela não gosta do James, mas será que ela poderia mesmo, a sério, achar por um minuto que fosse que eu poderia gostar deste _Senhor Nada-Pode-Se-Intrometer-Entre-Mim-E-O-Meu-Blackberry?_ Fala sério! Ele me perguntou no que eu trabalho (ele só estava puxando papo porque a Bella e o Edward estão sentados bem atrás de nós e ele não quer parecer o _Bitolado Controlador_ que é na verdade na frente deles), e quando eu disse que era cartunista, ele ficou todo: "Tá de brincadeira".

Assim, na lata. Tá de brincadeira.

E ouve só esta: Ele nunca ouviu falar do Wondercat.

Nunca. Ouviu. Falar. Do. _Wondercat._

Tem que ser mentira. Ele escreve para o jornal em que o Wondercat nasceu.

Tudo bem, ele está sempre no exterior, e não é em todo lugar que tem o Journal. Mas será que ele não assiste à televisão? Ele pode até ter passado os últimos dez anos se esbaldando pelos quatro cantos do mundo, mas, dá licença, agora ele está de volta para fazer a promoção do livro idiota dele. Por acaso ele não viu o comercial do Wondercat para os produtos que economizam energia no canal New York One? Todo mundo assiste ao New York One, nem que seja só para olhar a temperatura.

Meu Deus. Quem é esse cara? E como é que o Edward consegue gostar dele?

Acho que vou precisar ter uma palavrinha com a Bella. Será que ela sabe no que está se metendo? Vai casar com um sujeito cujo melhor amigo não assiste à TV?

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen  
**De**: Jasper Whitlock  
**Assunto**: Eu mato você

* * *

Que diabos é um Wondercat?

Jasper.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock  
**De:** Edward Cullen  
**Assunto**: Res.: Eu mato você

* * *

Dá licença? Acho que não é permitido usar este tipo de aparelho em aviões.

Edward

P.S. Você não disse para ela que não sabe quem é o Wondercat, disse?

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen  
**De**: Jasper Whitlock  
**Assunto**: Res.: Eu mato você

* * *

Não é permitido usar este tipo de aparelho quando se está no ar, de acordo com as determinações da Administração Federal de Aviação - mas eu duvido quem seja verdade, porque eu já deixei o meu ligado várias vezes e nenhum dos meus vôos nunca caiu no mar por causa disso. No entanto, a lei prevê o uso enquanto o avião está na pista de decolagem sem fazer nada, só esperando enquanto o pessoal do controle aéreo termina o campeonato de dança deles, como devem estar fazendo agora, porque não vejo absolutamente nenhuma razão para não termos tido ainda permissão de decolagem.

E, sim, eu perguntei a ela o que era um Wondercat. É por isso que ela está tão ocupada rabiscando no diário de viagem que comprou no Free Shop? Porque eu a ofendi tanto assim devido à minha falta de conhecimento a respeito do gato dela?

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock  
**De**: Edward Cullen  
**Assunto**: Res.: Eu mato você

* * *

É. E pare de me mandar e-mails. A Bella fica querendo saber para quem eu estou escrevendo. Eu disse para ela que era para o hospital, e agora ela ficou brava do hospital estar me mandando e-mails enquanto eu deveria estar fugindo para me casar em segredo.

Edward

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen  
**De:** Jasper Whitlock  
**Assunto**: Res.: Eu mato você

* * *

E como é que o hospital pode saber disso, aliás? Se você está mesmo fugindo para se casar em segredo, o seu casamento não é assim tão secreto, se o hospital está sabendo.

Jazz

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Edward Cullen  
**Assunto**: Res.: Eu mato você

* * *

Eu tive que dizer no hospital que ia me casar. E no jornal. Se não, não iam me dar uma folga nem permitir que eu deixasse de fazer a minha coluna. NÃO CONTA para a Bella. Ela ainda acha que as únicas pessoas que sabem quem vamos fazer isso somos nós quatro. E, claro, todo o departamento de arte no New York Journal. Mas ela não sabe que eu sei disso.

Edward

P.S. Pára de me escrever. Vou desligar esse negócio.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Edward Cullen  
**De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Seu cachorro

* * *

Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

Mas, falando sério. Esta mulher por acaso é daquele tipo que ama gatos?

Pelo amor deDeus, por favor, não me dia que eu não vou ficar preso em uma poltrona do meio ao lado de uma dessas pessoas que gostam de gatos. Ela não anda com fotos dele na carteira, anda? Do gato dela? Porque, se for o caso vou sofrer um aneurisma em pleno vôo...

.

.

NESTE MOMENTO, O PILOTO PEDE QUE TODOS OS APARELHOS ELETRÔNICOS SEJAM DESLIGADOS E GUARDADOS ATÉ ATINGIRMOS ALTITUDE DE CRUZEIRO

.

.**  
**

**O que você achou dele?**

_Ai, meu Deus, Bella. O que é isto aqui? A oitava série? Você está me mandando bilhetinho? No AVIÃO?_

**Bom, como eu posso falar com você com esse carrinho de comida idiota no meio? E não deixam a gente ligar o Black Berry. Fala sério, anda logo, enquanto ele está dormindo. O que você achou dele?**

_Ele não está dormindo de verdade. Só está fingindo, para não precisar falar comigo._

_Toda vez que eu coloco o cotovelo no braço da poltrona, ele coloca o dele também para bloquear o meu._

**Você não gostou dele?**

_Bella, ele nunca ouviu falar do Wondercat!_

**Alice, ele é correspondente estrangeiro há dez anos. Em lugares como Cabul não há jornais para toda a família, do tipo dos que distribuem o Wondercat.**

_Mas você disse que ele voltou para os EUA há umas duas semanas..._

**E você acha que ele passou essas duas semanas se atualizando sobre a SUA tirinha, em vez de, sei lá, ENCONTRAR UM LUGAR PARA MORAR?**

_Bom. Ele também tirou sarro de mim por ter trazido tantas garrafas de água para o vôo._

**Você meio que trouxe um monte mesmo.**

_Dá licença. Nove entre dez pessoas encontradas mortas depois de se perder no deserto ainda têm água no cantil, pois estavam tão preocupadas em economizar que não beberam o suficiente para sobreviver. É verdade. Eu vi no Discovery Channel._

**Certo, certo. Mas o que você achou dele? Gostou dele? Ele é fofo, não é? Eu disse que ele era fofo.**

_Ele parece muito... inteligente_

**O negócio com o Black Berry. Eu sabia. Eu disse para o Edward dizer para ele guardar aquele negócio. Eu sei que, em sua opinião, não tem nada mais assustador do que caras mais inteligentes do que você.**

_Não acredito que você escreveu isto. Para começo de conversa, nem é verdade. E, em segundo lugar, o Jasper não é mais inteligente do que eu de jeito nenhum. Quer dizer, é verdade que ele já viajou pelo mundo todo cobrindo notícias a respeito de guerras terríveis e de surtos de doenças pavorosas como o Ebola e escreveu um livro e tal, mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja mais inteligente do que eu. Quer dizer, ele por acaso sabe desenhar um gato? Além do mais, por acaso eu gosto de homens inteligentes sim._

**Certo. Tipo o James.**

_Ah, que baixaria, até para você. Fique sabendo que o James consegue dar um giro de 360 graus no ar sem soltar o snowboard._

**Você precisa parar de sair com caras que andam de snowboard e músicos, Alice. Já está com 30 anos. Precisa começar a pensar no futuro e sair com homens que realmente vão ficar um tempo com você, para variar, em vez de precisar viajar para participar do próximo X-Game ou para fazer um show.**

_Talvez eu não QUEIRA um namorado que fique por perto o tempo todo. Já pensou nisso?_

**Então, por que você chorou tanto nas duas primeiras semanas depois que o James se mudou?**

_Eu só fiquei mal por causa do Cara. Você sabe que eles eram muito unidos._

**Ah, é, também tem isso. O Cara precisa de certa estabilidade na vida. Talvez ele não mordesse tanto as pessoas se tivesse um modelo de conduta masculina positivo na vida. O mesmo pode ser dito a seu respeito. Além do mais, financeiramente, você estaria bem melhor com um parceiro que de fato tem um emprego fixo. Por ser freelancer, você paga caríssimo pelo seu seguro-saúde. Se você se casasse com um cara que tivesse o seguro dele - digamos, pelo jornal -, já seria uma boa grana que você economizaria. Além do mais teria segurança. E plano de aposentadoria.**

_Isso tudo é muito engraçado, vindo de uma mulher que certa vez gastou o dinheiro do aluguel de um mês inteiro para comprar uma calça de couro roxo._

**Acorda. Será que a gente pode falar de coisas que aconteceram nesse milênio, por favor?**

_Certo, sabe o quê? É muito injusto da sua parte ficar jogando na minha cara essa coisa toda de aposentadoria e tudo o mais, porque você sabe muito bem que eu TINHA todas essas coisas quando estava com o Emmett, e você viu como AQUILO acabou._

**Certo, tudo bem concordo que pegar o seu ex na cama com a sua representadora do RH pode ser apavorante em nível psicológico. Principalmente levando em conta que foi a Tânia Denali. Mas você vai se lembrar de que eu SEMPRE disse que não era boa idéia ficar com um estrangeiro. Nunca dá para saber quando eles estão mentindo.**

_Acorda. O Emmett era inglês._

**É, mas aquele sotaque engana a gente. Se ele fosse deste país, nós saberíamos de cara que ele era um papa-vagabunda-do-RH. Mas, falando sério, Alice, só porque as coisas não deram certo com o Emmett, não é motivo para começar a sair com fracassados desempregados que têm a metade da idade dele...**

_Será que eu preciso lembrá-la de que o James não é desempregado? Você sabe que ele conseguiu aquele contrato ótimo do programa Jogos de Inverno. Esta foi à única razão por que ele foi embora. Quer dizer, ele teve que se mudar para o Canadá. Por causa das apresentações._

_E o fato de ele ser um maconheiro inveterado não teve nada a ver com você INCENTIVAR a mudança dele. Bom, pelo menos ele não é um bitolado controlador como CERTAS pessoas que por acaso estão sentadas ao meu lado, TOMANDO CONTA DO DESCANSO DE BRAÇO._

**Alice, o seu quarto ainda cheira a baseado.**

_É bem a sua cara tocar nesse assunto em um momento delicado como este. Afinal de contas, VOCÊ é a noiva. Eu sou só a dama de honra. Ou testemunha. Ou sei lá o quê. Bom, mas tirando a coisa de ser "inteligente", o que você achou do Jasper? Gostou dele? Eu recebo cartas de fãs do Wondercat do SRI LANKA, BELLA. O pessoal do SRI LANKA já ouviu falar do Wondercat. Mas não o Jasper, amigo do Edward._

**E daí? Por acaso você leu algum artigo dele a respeito de minas terrestres?**

_Pelo menos eu sei o que é uma mina terrestre!_

**Pelo menos tente se dar bem com ele, pode ser? Porque, se não, esta viagem vai ser realmente longa.**

_Tudo bem. Agora, por favor, pare de me escrever. Minha comida chegou._

.

.**  
**

**Diário de Viagem

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

_.  
_

Ai, meu Deus. A comida italiana do avião é melhor do que a do restaurante da esquina do meu apartamento que faz comida italiana para viagem. E eu que achava que a salada camprese deles um arraso.

O filme está começando. É o novo do Hugh Jackman!

AI MEU DEUS, EU MORRI E FUI PARA O CÉU! ESTOU INDO PARA A EUROPA COM A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA E NO AVIÃO ESTÁ PASSANDO UM FILME DO HUGH JAKCMAN.

Ah, se o Nazista do Descanso de Braço pelo menos pudesse AFASTAR O COTOVELO...

.

* * *

**Palmtop de **_**Jasper Whitlock**_

_**.**_

Como de costume, a comida neste vôo mal dá para engolir. E o que se considera diversão neste país é verdadeiramente deprimente. O filme exibido durante o vôo parece ser mais uma daquelas comédias românticas a respeito de uma jovem profissional atarantada que encontra o amor. Minha companheira de viagem está assistindo com atenção embevecida enquanto vai sorvendo suas muitas e muitas garrafas de água. Claramente está se vendo no papel da jovem profissional atarantada.

Acho que posso dizer com uma boa dose de certeza que ela NÃO está me vendo no lugar do belo jovem protagonista. Aliás, a falta de entusiasmo explícita dela a meu respeito beira o cômico. Ela está se esforçando muito para nunca permitir que seu cotovelo encoste no meu no nosso descanso de braço mútuo, como se tivesse medo de contrair alguma espécie de vírus mortal ao fazê-lo.

E tudo isso só porque eu por acaso fiz uma observação a respeito da queda bastante notável que ela tem por garrafas de água.

Ah, e a coisa do Gato Louco. Ou Wondercat. Como é que eu ia sabe que Wondercat é uma tirinha de quadrinhos, e que ela é a criadora? Não leio um gibi desde que o Edward e eu éramos criança e eu costumava guardar 35 centavos por semana para comprar a mais nova edição do Homem-Aranha no supermercado _Big Red Food Mart._ Com certeza não tenho hábitos de ler os quadrinhos do jornal - não depois que completei dez anos. Os jornais que costumo ler nem têm seção de quadrinhos.

No entanto, não acho que não seria nada político reconhecer este fato, tendo em vista que a publicação para a qual nós todos trabalhamos tem duas páginas diárias de quadrinhos – isso sem mencionar o horóscopo e aquela coluna Querida Abby, com conselhos para mulheres desmioladas. Aliás, agora que vou morar mesmo em um lugar durante um longo período, acho que preciso fazer uma assinatura. Assim vou ter pelo menos isso para esperar todo dia. Além de tantas outras delícias de que me livrei enquanto vivia com todos os meus bens dentro de uma mala, tais como sair em busca de um apartamento, comparar diversos aparelhos eletrônicos como torradeira e equipamento de som e ficar esperando o dia inteiro enquanto o cara da TV a cabo que prometeu chegar entre dez e duas não chega.

Ah! Lar doce lar! Como senti sua falta.

Mas acho que ter um lar pode trazer seus benefícios. O Edward está feliz como eu nunca vi. Parece até que ele anseia pelo nó que espera o pescoço dele no final desta jornada. Mas também, acho que, se o nó se parece com a Bella...

E é verdade, reconheço que ela parece pensar em assuntos alheios às unhas dela e às aulas de ioga e às séries da TV, diferentemente da maior parte das mulheres americanas que tenho conhecido ultimamente. Até tive uma conversa inteligente com ela na semana passada sobre Gore Vidal.

Mas eu também tive conversas inteligentes com a Rosalie no começo.

E sobre esta amiga da Bella... Sei lá. Acho que preciso fazer algumas concessões porque ela é artista.

Mas será que fazer quadrinhos é arte de verdade? Minha mãe com certeza acharia que sim.

Mas minha mãe acha que os fiapos que ela tira da secadora e cola nos pregadores de roupa é arte. E, infelizmente, essa crença dela é apoiada por uma comunidade artística do Texas, onde ela montou o estúdio nestes últimos tempos.

Mesmo assim, apesar de talvez ser artista, o cabelo da Srta. Brandon de fato é muito brilhante. É preto, combinando com os olhos extremamente verdes.

Porém, a tatuagem da cabeça de um gato - o Wondercat, imagino - que ela exibe logo acima do tornozelo direito é um tanto desencorajadora. E parece que a boca dela nunca pára de se movimentar. Agora ela está dizendo a comissário de bordo como gostou do último filme do ator principal, no qual ele interpretou algum tipo de mutante.

Esta poltrona é tão desconfortável... Eu caibo apertado nela. Se não respirar.

Ah, tanto faz. Já dormi em lugares piores. Pelo menos não tem nenhum guerrilheiro escondido nos arbustos próximos esperando uma oportunidade para cortar a minha garganta. Nem cobras.

Credo, eu odeio cobras.

Então já é um começo, de todo modo.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Girls. Aqui estou eu novamente. Repostando Todo Garoto Tem, presente especial por um ano de fic. Eu simplesmente continuo amando essa historia. Espero que aproveitem tanto quanto eu.

James maconheiro? E Jasper bitolado controlador nazista do descanso de braço é hilário.

Beeeijo.  
Andrea Hastings.


	2. CASADO

**Diário de Viagem

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

_.  
_

O Cara do Celular tinha razão. Tem água à beça a bordo deste vôo. Também tem muito vinho. Que está todo sendo bebido pelo grupo de pessoas muito barulhentas logo atrás de nós. Elas ficam berrando com a comissária de bordo em italiano, então eu não sei o que estão dizendo. Mas não parece nada muito simpático.

Também não acho que seja necessariamente adequado beber vinho no café-da-manhã, e foi exatamente para isso que nos acordaram todos agora mesmo. Eu preferiria ficar dormindo o resto do vôo, já que, afinal de contas, parece que acabamos de jantar.

Mas passaram com o carrinho e perguntaram a todo mundo se queríamos café-da-manhã e assim todo mundo acordou, e agora estamos todos de mau humor. Mas principalmente eu, que caí no sono de rímel e acho que ficou tudo meio empastelado embaixo da máscara de dormir que nos deram, e quando o comissário de bordo me acordou para perguntar se eu queria café-da-manhã e eu tirei minha máscara de dormir, não consegui enxergá-lo porque meus cílios estavam grudados. E daí ele disse:

"Ah não, acho que não", a respeito de eu querer ou não o café, com uma voz totalmente apavorada.

Daí, eu tive que ir correndo até o banheiro para tentar tirar as bolas de rímel dos meus cílios antes de o Jasper ver. E ele não viu, graças a Deus, porque ainda estava dormindo.

Mas esta não é a pior parte. A pior parte é que o Jasper acordou enquanto eu não estava, e imagino que tenha ido ao outro banheiro, onde imagino que tenha escovado os dentes com o estojinho que nos deram como eu fiz, porque o hálito dele estava todo fresco de hortelã quando ele respondeu à pergunta que eu lhe fiz, que eu só fiz para ser educada e puxar papo, algo que eu com certeza nunca mais vou fazer em relação a ele.

Bom, mas eu perguntei se ele estava animado com o casamento, e a resposta dele foi:

"Não exatamente."

O que não é bem o que se deseja ouvir do padrinho do futuro marido da sua melhor amiga, em minha opinião. Preciso admitir, eu estava tão chocada que só fiquei lá sentada olhando para aquela tela que conta os quilômetros até a gente chegar a Roma.

Não consegui entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

Parecia que a única coisa que ele podia querer dizer era que talvez não gostasse da Bella ou algo assim, o que é ridículo porque, é óbvio: quem é que não gosta da Bella? Ela é muito gentil e bonita e é diretora de arte de um jornal importantíssimo, que é um trabalho ingrato que não paga nem de longe o que ela mereceria, levando em conta que ela tem que trabalhar com cartunistas loucos como eu, isso sem falar em todos os outros psicopatas do Journal, tipo a Charlotte Vargas da seção estilo que está sempre no pé da Bella porque ela não deixou os vermelhos da edição do Dia dos Namorados bem vermelhos.

Além do mais, ela adora o Edward totalmente. Então, por que o Jasper não gostaria dela?

Então, perguntei a ele - talvez um pouco na defensiva, reconheço, mas, alô! Eu conheço a Bella há vários anos, e se não fosse por ela, o Wondercat nunca teria visto a luz do dia e seria até hoje um esboço bobo no meu caderno, e eu não teria como pagar a conta do meu America Express todo mês - o que tinha contra ela, e ele disse, todo educado:

"Ah, eu não tenho nada contra a Bella. Acho que a Bella é ótima e o Edward tem sorte de tê-la encontrado. Eu é que tenho problema com casamento."

Daí eu percebi que ele é um daqueles caras que têm fobia por monogamia.

Então eu disse a ele como os casais de lagosta ficam juntos a vida toda, e que, se eles conseguem, por que nós não conseguiríamos, e ele olhou para mim de um jeito meio esquisito e disse:

"É verdade, mas são crustáceos"

Ao que eu respondi que eu sabia muito bem, mas que muitos animais de sangue quente também ficam juntos a vida toda, como lobos e falcões (pelo menos foi o que o Rutger Hauer disse em O feitiço de Áquila, então eu parto do princípio de que é verdade), e como eu acho que é romântico e que é o jeito como as coisas devem ser.

E daí o Jasper disse:

"Se é tão romântico assim, como é que mais de cinqüenta por cento dos casamentos terminam em divórcio? Como é que a principal causa de morte de mulheres grávidas nos EUA não é por complicações no parto, mas sim assassinadas pelo cônjuge?"

O que é que a gente pode responder a uma afirmação dessas?

Juro que se esse cara começar a listar essas estatísticas ridículas sobre divórcio e assassinato quando a Bella estiver ouvindo, eu mato. MATO MESMO. Ela já tem coisas demais na cabeça sem precisar ficar ouvindo ESSE tipo de bobagem... Quer dizer, com o negócio da mãe dela e tudo o mais.

Uau! Vamos pousar daqui a alguns minutos, vou pisar em solo estrangeiro pela primeira vez na vida! Tenho certeza de que o Nazista do Descanso de Braço, por ser um viajante internacional tão experimentado, acharia que é ridículo, mas... estou tão animada!

**.**

**Diário de Viagem

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

_.  
_

Consegui! O primeiro carimbo no meu passaporte! Está meio borrado e nem dá pra ler a data direito. Mas está LÁ!

Só que demorou um TEMPÃO para conseguir. Qual é o problema das FILAS neste lugar?

Quer dizer, falando sério, será que não dava para terem deixado aberto mais do que um guichê de imigração? Devia ter umas trezentas pessoas na fila à nossa frente. Isso NUNCA teria acontecido nos EUA. Quer dizer, americanos jamais suportariam algo assim.

Bom, mas de todo o jeito, eu tive oportunidade para olhar ao redor e perceber que os meus sapatos estão completamente errados para este país. Ninguém aqui usa sapatos Steve Madden. NINGUÉM. As mulheres italianas usam mules com aquele bico fino metido e saltinho. Além do mais, todas estão usando calça social, não jeans como a Bella e eu, e elas usam aqueles cachecóis de cashmere jogados no ombro de um jeito despreocupado, como se no Weather Channel não estivesse dizendo que faria 24 graus Celsius em todos os dias que vamos estar aqui.

Então, que negócio é esse?

Além do mais, também foi um POUQUINHO desconcertante quando o cara da alfândega perguntou assim:

"Que lugar da Itália você vai visitar?"

E eu respondi:

"Le Marche", torcendo pára ter dito com a pronúncia certa e ele fez uma careta e falou:

"O que você vai fazer LÁ?".

Francamente, não acredito que oferecer a opinião dele a respeito do meu destino final seja me deixar entrar neste país sem demoras nem impedimentos, como o meu passaporte diz que ele tem que fazer.

Além do mais, ele está errado. A Bella sempre disse que a casa do tio dela fica na região mais bonita que existe na Itália. E, certo, de acordo com o meu guia, Le Marche não é um lugar que recebe muitos estrangeiros. Mas parece que o tio da Bella gostou bastante, a ponto de gastar um milhão de dólares para comprar uma casa enorme do século XVI lá.

Além do mais, o que há lá para não gostar? Le Marche "forma o litoral leste da Itália central - com os Montes Apeninos, conhecidos por seus picos íngremes e suas gargantas profundas, formando uma fronteira natural entre ela, a Úmbria e a Toscana. As áreas mais próximas ao litoral são conhecidas por suas colinas arredondadas férteis, sobre as quais se construíram antigas cidades fortificadas".

Hum, pelo menos de acordo com o meu guia.

E, tudo bem, talvez não faça assim tanto sucesso com as pessoas que não são italianas, (tirando o meu agente da imigração). Mas o meu guia também fala à beça a respeito da beleza intocada da região...

Tanto faz. Por que a minha mala sempre é a última a passar na porcaria da esteira? E por que Jasper está rindo tanto dela? A minha mala não é engraçada. Tudo bem, eu pintei uma cabeça de Wondercat nela. Mas foi só porque é uma mala de rodinha preta, e só existem mais outros cinco bilhões de malas pretas que são idênticas a ela. Pelo menos assim eu posso saber que é a minha a cem metros de distância.

Além do mais, a minha mala não é tão grande quanto à da Bella. Quer dizer, eu não enfiei um vestido de noiva na MINHA. Só porque ELE tem uma mochilinha preta, o _Senhor Viajante-Do-Jet-Set-Internacional_...

Ah, ali está o ponto de táxi, FINALMENTE. Não agüento ESPERAR para chegar ao hotel e tirar uma soneca. APESAR de só serem dez horas da manha aqui. Estou tão CANSADA...

Que apito incessante é este saindo da minha bolsa? E também não é só da minha bolsa...

TODO MUNDO está apitando!

.

**

* * *

Para: **Alice Brandon  
**De: **Adélia Brandon**  
Assunto:** Você

* * *

Espero que esta coisa funcione! Você disse que ia conseguir receber e-mails na Itália, então espero que receba este. Por aqui, tudo ótimo, não se preocupe. Bom, o seu pai enfiou a mão no moedor de madeira de novo, mas estava com a luva de cota de metal, então só quebrou uma lâmina, não perdeu nenhum dedo. Às vezes ele é tão distraído!

Mas, bom, eu sei que não devo falar nada para a mãe da Bella sobre ela e o Edward estarem fugindo para se casar em segredo, e você não precisa se preocupar, eu não disse nem uma palavra, apesar de a gente ter se visto ontem à noite no clube do livro e de ela quase ter caído em prantos quando estávamos discutindo a cena do casamento do casal do livro - mais um daquele rapaz simpático que escreveu _Um momento inesquecível... _ele tem mesmo muito talento. Mas por que todos os personagens dele têm de morrer no final?

Quando perguntamos qual era o problema, a coitada da Renée disse que ela só queria ver a Bella ajeitada. Você sabe como a Bella vivia tingindo o cabelo de roxo e fazendo piercings por todo o corpo e saindo com as pessoas mais inapropriadas durante todos aqueles anos que você duas passaram juntas na escola. (Graças a Deus você nunca foi assim. Sempre foi tão sensata. Achei o seu namorado novo, o James, um amor quando o conheci em julho. Como vai o emprego dele no banco de investimentos, aliás? Fico tão feliz por você finalmente ter encontrado alguém responsável! E ele parece tão jovem! Mal dá para ver que ele tem a sua idade. Deve ter bons genes!)

Mas bem que agora eu desejava ter dito alguma coisa, porque a Renée continuou e disse:

"Não me importo com quem ela se case desde que ele seja um rapaz _católico_! Não tenho nada contra aquele _Edward _dela, mas ele é, sabe como é. Não é um de _nós_."

Ai, meu Deus. Acho que Renée não vai ficar muito contente quando receber o telegrama da Bella e do Edward dizendo que se casaram.

E o Edward também é um rapaz tão _simpático_... É mesmo uma pena.

Bom, espero que tenha chegado bem. Tome cuidado com os trombadinhas de Roma. Ouvi dizer que gostam de passar a toda velocidade pelos turistas em Vespas naquelas ruazinhas estreitas e arrancar bolsas e câmeras do ombro deles pela alça! Então, não se esqueça de não cruzar a alça no peito, se não você pode ser arrastada até morrer.

Com amor,

Mamãe.

P.S. Beijos para o Cara!

P.P.S. Que tal o amigo do Edward? Ele é legal? Tenho certeza de que deve ser, já que é amigo do Edward!

.

**

* * *

Para: **Edward Cullen**  
De: **Esme Cullen**  
Assunto**: Olá!

* * *

Oi, querido!

Sei que você vai para a Europa hoje com seus amiguinhos, mas eu só queria contar que ontem à noite jantamos com os Stanley - você se lembra deles, aprendeu a nadar na piscina do quintal da Jéssica quando tinha quatro anos - e a Sra. Stanley me disse que a Jéssica é advogada corporativa - imagine! - em NOVA YORK! Isso mesmo! Ela trabalha em um escritório chamado Hertzog e Doyle Madison Avenue (que chique!), e mora no Upper East Side, a menos de três quarteirões da sua casa! Não é incrível? É uma surpresa vocês dois ainda não terem se cruzado comprando um sanduíche no H & H Bagels!

Mas, bom, ela me deu o e-mail da Jéssica para passar para você. É você devia mesmo mandar um recado para ela Edward. A Sra. Stanley me mandou uma foto. A Jéssica ficou bonita mesmo, e perdeu toda a gordura que tinha quando criança (Me disseram que é porque ela faz Pilates três vezes por semana e não come um único carboidrato há três anos).

Espero que você esteja se divertindo. Não se esqueça de colocar um suéter à noite. Sei que aí faz frio no fim do dia.

Com amor, Mamãe

.

**

* * *

Para: **Esme Cullen  
**De: **Edward Cullen**  
Assunto**: Res: Olá!

* * *

Mãe. Pare de tentar me arranjar outras mulheres. Estou apaixonado pela Bella. Entendeu?

BELLA.

Edward

.

**

* * *

Para: **Isabella Swan  
**De: **Inge Schumacher .**  
Assunto**: Bem vinda!

* * *

Fui informada que você chega hoje! Perfeito. Estou transformando a casa do seu tio, a Villa Beccacia, em um lar para você. Está tudo pronto, menos as toalhas, que secam no varal. Fui informada de que devem ser preparados três quartos? Você chega de carro na tarde de amanhã? Ligue para mim na Villa Beccacia que eu a encontrarei na _autobahn _para levá-la até a casa.

Espero que não se importe, mas meu bisneto Peter vem me visitar em suas férias da escola durante a sua estada. Ele é bom garoto, e pega o motorino dele todo dia para ir buscar os brötchen para você. _Tschuss_!

Inge Schumacher

Villa Beccacia

Castelfidardo, Marche

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De**: Maria Samuels**  
Assunto**: Serviço de Viagem

* * *

Sucesso! Reservei uma passagem para o senhor no vôo das 18h para Roma hoje. Sinto MUITO pela confusão e, para compensar, consegui mudar a passagem para a primeira classe. Aproveite o vôo!

Maria

.

**

* * *

Para**: Adélia Brandon**  
De: **Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: Res: Você

* * *

Oi, mãe! Estou escrevendo para você de um táxi italiano! Estamos indo do aeroporto para o hotel onde vamos passar a noite antes de ir para a casa do tio da Bella de manhã. A Bella fez o jornal nos dar Blackberrys para uso em emergência. Dá para entender por que deram um para Bella, já que ela é a diretora de arte e o trabalho dela é mesmo importante. Mas EU? Eu sou freelancer, nem trabalho mais lá de verdade. Mas a Bella os convenceu. Não é legal? Claro que vamos ter que devolver quando voltarmos. Mas tanto faz.

Aqui é tudo tão... diferente. Quer dizer, só estou no táxi, mas tudo já parece bem diferente daí. Todos os outdoors são em italiano! Bom, quer dizer, eu sei que isso é de se esperar, mas estou dizendo que é MESMO em italiano. Tipo, não tem nenhuma palavra que dá pra reconhecer em inglês. NENHUMA.

E todos os prédios têm persianas de metal daquelas de enrolar, todas coloridas, para proteger do sol, porque acho que aqui deve fazer bastante calor, e ninguém tem ar condicionado.

E TODAS as janelas têm floreiras, com CASCATAS de flores vermelhas e rosas e azuis despencando delas. É tão lindo!

E para todos os lugares que se olha tem uns meio-carrinhos engraçados, tipo uns Fuscas cortados no meio, chamados Smart Cars. Aliás, o maior carro que eu vi aqui foi o furgão dentro do qual nós estamos. Acho que os italianos não são mais muito de ter família grande.

Oi isso ou não vão a lugar nenhum com suas crianças.

Realmente você não precisa se preocupar se alguém vai arrancar a minha bolsa, mãe. As únicas pessoas que vejo com vespas são mulheres magrinhas bem-vestidas, com cabelo comprido esvoaçante, andando por aí com sapatos de bico fino e saltinhos minúsculos!

Estou tão cansada que não consigo mais digitar. Não vejo a HORA de chegar no hotel e desabar. Preciso de um banho, no PIOR sentido da expressão.

Dê um beijo no papai. Fale para ele não parar de usar aquelas luvas.

Alice.

P.S. O Cara estava ótimo quando eu o deixei. O Julio, filho do zelador, vai dar uma olhada nele todo dia depois da escola. Comprei uma ração especial de atum para ele, como um mimo. Para o Cara. Não para o Julio.

P.P.S. O amigo do Edward NÃO é legal. Ele é um horror completo! O nome dele é Jasper Whitlock e ele é algum tipo de repórter metido que se acha. Ele não acredita em casamento e acha que o Edward está cometendo um erro enorme. Não sei se vou sobreviver uma semana inteira na companhia dele.

ELE NUNCA OUVIU FALAR DO WONDERCAT.

Alice.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Julio Chasez**  
De**: Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: O Cara

* * *

Oi, Julio! Sou eu, a Alice! Sei que só faz um dia que eu fui viajar, mas eu só queria ter certeza de que está tudo bem. Sabe como é com o Cara. Eu sei como ele fica. É só dar duas latas de comida fresca para ele todo dia (uma antes de você sair para a escola e outra antes de você ir dormir), MAIS comida seca, trocar a água e ele vai ficar bem. Não se esqueça de por luvas de cozinha se precisar pegar nele! E, independentemente de qualquer coisa, NÃO dê erva-de-gato para ele! MUITÍSSIMO obrigada por cuidar dele para mim. Você é o MÁXIMO!

Beijos,

Alice

.

**

* * *

Para**: Alice Brandon**  
De**: Bella Swan**  
Assunto**: A mãe dele

* * *

Dá para acreditar? Ele recebeu um e-mail da louca da mãe dele falando de alguma menina da cidade dele que está morando em NY agora. Vou perder a paciência.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para**: Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Hum... Por que você está me mandando um e-mail de dento do carro em que nós duas estamos? Além do mais, achei que a gente só devia usar essas coisas por motivos de trabalho.

A.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Não dá para falar do e-mail que ele recebeu da mãe NA FRENTE DELE, não é mesmo? Só assim.

E como é que vão descobrir para que a gente usa essas porcarias? Como você está?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De**: Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Ótima. Aqui é lindo.

Alias, como é que você sabe que a mãe dele mandou um e-mail?

A.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Dã. Eu acabei de ler por cima do ombro dele. Eu vi você e o Jasper conversando na esteira de bagagens. O que ele disse?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Ah. Nada.

A.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Anda logo! CONTA!

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brando**  
Assunto:** Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Você armou pra cima de mim? Você e o Edward estão tentando Juntar os Melhores Amigos?

Porque eu já disse, estou COMPROMETIDA. Além do mais. Ele não faz o meu tipo.

A.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Você tem algum tipo? Qual é?

A única coisa que todos os caras com quem você saiu têm em comum é que todos são desempregados. Ou, quando TINHAM emprego, também transavam com a Tânia Denali, como o Emmett.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para**: Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Aliás, o que aconteceu com ela?

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Quem? A Tânia Denali?

Ela se casou com um advogado rico, mudou para Poud Ridge e teve dois filhos.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para**: Bella Swan**  
De**: Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Não! Não acredito! Por que você foi me contar isso? NÃO É JUSTO!!!

Ela tentou acabar com a minha vida!!! Por que ELA teve um final feliz?

A.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Alice Bandon**  
De: **Bella Swan**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Você acha que morar em Poud Rigde com um advogado e duas crianças é um final feliz?Você sabe muito bem que ela passa o dia inteiro fazendo exercício e ajudando a babá a preparar lanchinhos sem trigo.

Não se preocupe. Daqui a uns anos ela vai embarangar e ele vai trocá-la por um modelo mais novo e ela não vai conseguir arrumar emprego em lugar nenhum para se sustentar porque não vão passar em uma ponta de estoque da Benetton para comprar meias e ela vai trabalhar de caixa.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para: **Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

A.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Por que não?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para**: Bella Swan**  
De**: Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Bom, para começar, ele está sentado bem aqui do meu lado. Ele pode ver! Pára com isso!

A.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Alice Brandon**  
De**: Bella Swan**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Ele não está prestando atenção. Tem os próprios e-mails dele para ler. Conta logo. O que ele disse? Ele deve ter dito ALGUMA COISA. Vocês ficaram sentados lado a lado durante sete horas. Vai dizer que ele não disse NADA durante todo esse tempo?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De**: Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Nada. Mesmo. Ah, na esteira de bagagem, pediu desculpa por pisar no meu pé.

A.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

SÓ isso? Uau. Que esquisito. Ele chegou a falar alguma coisa sobre o casamento dele?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De**: Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

O QUE DELE?????????????????????

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De**: Bella Swan**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Caramba, mas você gosta tanto assim de pontos de interrogação?

O CASAMENTO dele.

Ele já foi casado, sabe como é. É divorciado. Só queria saber se ele tinha comentado alguma coisa.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para**: Bella Swan**  
De: **Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Não disse nenhuma palavra sobre isso. Mas isso explica muita coisa. Quem era a moça NÃO TÃO sortuda assim?

A.

.

**

* * *

Para: **Alice Brandon**  
De**: Bella Swan**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

O nome dela era Rosalie Qualquer Coisa.

Não sei, mesmo, foi há dez anos, quando ele e o Edward tinham acabado de se formar na faculdade. Eles se conheceram em um bar. Ele era novo no jornal e ela era modelo. Namoraram mais ou menos um mês quando ele resolveu que ela era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na vida dele e resolveu se casar com ela. Só durou mais ou menos um ano. Parece que logo que o divórcio saiu, ela se casou com um especulador do mercado financeiro, e ele pediu para ser correspondente no exterior. De acordo com o Edward, ela acabou com o Jasper.

E o que você quer dizer com isso explica muita coisa?

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De**: Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Nada.

Ah, então você está dizendo que ele tem coração, no final das contas?

.

**

* * *

Para: **Alice Brandon**  
De**: Bella Swan**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Fala sério. Ele é legal. É que ele se deu mal com as mulheres - acho que a mãe dele foi embora para "se achar" quando ele ainda estava no Ensino Médio e, há pouco tempo, a irmã mais nova dele resolveu fazer a mesma coisa. Ele simplesmente foi sacaneado por outra modelo, e passou a última década se recuperando em lugares onde não existe serviço de celular. Nem banheiros que funcionam. Você pode culpá-lo por ser meio arredio?

Além do mais, ele não pode ser assim TÃO mau. O Edward diz que o Jasper sempre foi mulherengo - que tem uma mulher em cada porto, se é que você me entende. Aliás, o Edward tinha certeza que vocês dois iriam se entender de cara. Ele disse que você é exatamente o tipo do Jasper.

Ele não deve mesmo ter gostado de você.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Bella Swan**  
De**: Alice Brandon**  
Assunto**: Res: A mãe dele

* * *

Uau. Foi super legal ficar sabendo disso. Valeu mesmo.

A.

P.S. Ah, e obrigada por tentar me arranjar com ele, mas, mesmo que eu CONSEGUISSE suportá-lo, o que não consigo, ele gosta de modelos.

Você SABE: depois que um cara fica com uma modelo, não pode mais voltar atrás.

Então, bela tentativa.

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De**: Edward Cullen**  
Assunto**: Benvenuto

* * *

As garotas estão trocando e-mails sobre a gente.

Edward

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen**  
De**: Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Isto é inteiramente óbvio.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De**: Edward Cullen**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

O que você acha que elas estão dizendo?

Edward

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen**  
De**: Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Sinceramente, pra mim não faz a menor diferença.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De**: Edward Cullen**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Você não gostou dela? Da Alice, quer dizer? A Bella tinha certeza de que você ia gostar.

Edward

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen**  
De**: Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Ela parece bem inofensiva.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De**: Edward Cullen**  
Assunto:** Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Você não gostou dela.

Edward

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen**  
De**: Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Não disse isso. Só disse que ela parece inofensiva. Assim como uma sucuri parece inofensiva quando está enrolada em um galho de árvore três metros acima de sua cabeça.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De**: Edward Cullen**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Ela não é assim.

E, aliás, já tem namorado.

Então vê se você se enxerga cabeção.

Edward

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen**  
De**: Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Cabeção. Que maldade.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De**: Edward Cullen**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Falando sério. Você ESTÁ saindo com alguém - com alguém ESPECIAL - ultimamente?

Edward

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen**  
De: **Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Todas são especiais, meu amigo.

Mas especial o bastante para eu me algemar a ela pelo resto da eternidade, como você vai fazer?

Não.

Mas a sua preocupação pelo meu bem-estar romântico é, como sempre, enormemente apreciada.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De**: Edward Cullen**  
Assunto**: Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Olha, é só que eu sei como as coisas ficaram difíceis para você depois que...

.

**

* * *

Para**: Edward Cullen**  
De**: Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Benvenuto

* * *

Ah, olha. O hotel. Pára de me mandar e-mail, por favor.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

N/A: **Eu ri muito com os comentários de você. Então tai mais um capitulo com uma Alice "adolescente aos 30" e um Jasper "sem infância"_._

Vou re-postar TGT aos poucos

Para quem acompanha REHAB, atualização logo mais.

Beeijo.  
_Andrea Hastings._


	3. CADÊ O MEU EDWARD?

**Diário de Viagem de

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

.

_.  
_

CHEGAMOS! Ao hotel, quer dizer.

O lugar é lindinho, enfiado em uma ruazinha estreita onde não dá para passar dois carros ao mesmo tempo. E lotada de gente! Achei que era um calçadão de pedestres e que o taxi tinha entrado em um lugar proibido, mas acontece que era a Via di Buffalo, que é a rua onde fica o nosso hotel.

Mesmo assim, foi meio assustador quando todos aqueles colegiais italianos começaram a bater nas janelas do carro. Fico só imaginando o que o taxista gritou para fazer com que saíssem correndo daquele jeito. Isso é o que acontece quando não existem programas sociais suficientes para os jovens. Essa garotada devia ter algo melhor para fazer em um sábado à tarde do que ficar na Via di Buffalo batendo nas janelas dos carros dos turistas.

Não que eu tenha a pretensão de dizer a outro país como criar seus jovens. Mas, mesmo assim...

Eu só queria chegar ao meu quarto e tirar uma soneca, mas o Jasper teve que começar a discutir com o taxista quando viu o recibo. Disse que não pagaria 80 euros por uma corrida do aeroporto nem morto e que o taxista até podia achar que era capaz de roubar turistas daquele jeito, mas que ele, Jasper, já tinha estado em Roma e sabia que a corrida do aeroporto não era nem um centavo a mais do que 40 euros. Em inglês. E acontece que o taxista entendeu tudo perfeitamente. E, depois de muita discussão, ele finalmente concordou que 40 euros seriam suficientes.

Então, foi bom o Edward ter convidado o Jasper para vir com agente. Acho.

Mas, bom, o meu quarto é adorável, uma coisinha azul e branca com cortinas douradas que ao serem abertas, revelam uma janela com vista para um pátio maravilhoso, com pombas brancas voando de um lado para o outro, e primaveras saindo de floreiras de todas as janelas ao redor, e o céu que se estende por cima de tudo, juro, parece mais azul do que o céu de Manhattan, de algum modo. É EXATAMENTE igual ao quarto da Helena Bonham Carter na pensão em Uma Janela para o Amor. Só que não tem vista. Bom, só o pátio e o céu.

E há enormes garrafas de água bem aqui no meu quarto, para mais tarde, e eu liguei a TV, e tudo era em italiano!

Eu sei, eu sabia que seria, só que é MUITO ESQUISITO!

Achei que eu estaria cansada demais para ter vontade de sair para passear, mas agora que finalmente cheguei, estou ligada demais! Quero sair e ver TUDO. Afinal de contas, só temos umas 24 horas em Roma antes de viajar para Lê Marche.

Pensando melhor, eu não dormi muito bem no avião graças ao Nazista do Descanso De Braço. Acho que não devo mais chamá-lo assim, por ele ter levado aquele pé na bunda tão trágico da tal modelo há tantos anos.

Mas, falando sério, o que ele esperava ao se casar com uma modelo? Homens que gostam de modelos recebem exatamente o que merecem.

Talvez eu vá repousar os olhos por um momento ou dois...

Engraçado. Estou com tanta saudade do Cara. Estou tão acostumada com o corpão cinzento dele enrolado junto com o meu na cama que nem sei se vou conseguir dormir -

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Jasper Withlock**  
De:** Arthur Pendergast**  
Assunto:** O livro

* * *

Onde você está essa semana? Na Nigéria? Bom, seja lá onde for, eu queria dar uma boa notícia: Extensão de Areia entrou na lista geral dos livros mais vendidos do jornal New York Times. No número 18. Se você tivesse concordado em fazer uma turnê de lançamento, nossa estréia provavelmente teria sido em posição mais alta. Mas eu sei, eu sei. Você teve que ir a esse casamento. Ah, e também está no número 48 da lista do USA Today. O que não é nada mau para um livro de capa dura.

Dê uma olhada neste esboço para a capa da edição britânica e me diga o que acha.

Já pensou um pouco a respeito do tema do nº 2? Estou falando do segundo livro do seu contrato. Não tem pressa, é só que você tem que entregar daqui a uns dois meses e ainda não recebemos a proposta. Pensou nos diamantes sujos? Este é um assunto bem quente hoje em dia. E ouvi dizer que o clima é ótimo em Angola nesta época do ano.

Arthur Pendergast

Editor Sênior

Editora Rawlings

1418 Avenue of the Americas

Nova York, NY 10019

212-555-8764

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Aaron Spender**  
Assunto:** Coisas

* * *

Que história é essa que eu ouvi a respeito de você jogar a toalha na carreira de correspondente internacional e aceitar um posto nos EUA? O que é? Está ficando preguiçoso depois de velho? Não pode ser por causa do contrato literário multimilionário que eu fiquei sabendo que você assinou há um tempo, porque o Jasper Whitlock que eu conheço nunca ligou para dinheiro. Eu me lembro especificamente de você dizer, naquela noite em que ficamos presos em um abrigo anti-bomba em Bagdá, que nunca queria ter nenhum bem material porque isso podia "pesar" sobre você.

Só posso dizer que você vai poder comprar um montão de luvas térmicas com todas as verdinhas que vai receber, camarada.

Bom, mas se você está falando sério sobre ficar no país por um tempo, por que trabalhar para aquele trapo? Pode acreditar, eu já passei por lá, e não é o tipo de lugar que você vai gostar.

Venha para onde as notícias DE VERDADE são feitas. A imprensa de papel morreu. Hoje tudo gira em torno da televisão. Posso arrumar um contrato bastante bom para você, se estiver interessado. Diga-me.

A Barbara mandou um beijo.

Aaron Spender

Correspondente Sênior

CNN- Nova York

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Mary Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Mamãe

* * *

Então, o papai me disse que você voltou para os EUA para ficar um tempo - bom, tirando uma viagenzinha para a Itália para ser padrinho de casamento de alguém chamado Edward (não é o Edward que era nosso vizinho, é? Ele não virou médico ou alguma coisa tão chata quanto isso? Típico).

Também ouvi dizer que você recebeu um belo milhão por algum livro que escreveu, e que encomendaram mais outro. O que você vai fazer com toda essa grana? Tentar fazer a sua ex largar o Sr. Investidor? Por que você não manda um pouco para mim?

Essa coisa de tecelagem não está dando muito certo, aliás, e eu estava pensando em ir para o norte com um cara que faz _Tie-Dye_ na Kombi dele.

Bom, mantenha contato. E bem-vindo de volta aos bons e velhos Estados Unidos da America. Continuam a mesma porcaria que eram quando você foi embora.

Mare.

P.S. Você está sabendo da mamãe? Ela conseguiu mesmo uma EXPOSIÇÃO. Uma exposição de ARTE. Com aquele negócio idiota dos bonequinhos de pregador com fiapo de tecido. Não sei como ELA consegue uma exposição e eu não. Meus trabalhos de tecelagem são muito mais artísticos do que os bonequinhos de fiapo dela.

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Graziella Fratiani**  
Assunto:** Você

* * *

Que história é essa que eu soube de você vir a Roma e não me ligar? Eu não teria a mínina idéia se por acaso Charlotte Vargas não tivesse mencionado o fato durante a nossa entrevista. Você é mesmo um garoto malvado, muito malvado. Onde vai ficar hospedado? Me liga. Você tem o número. Eu passo no seu hotel para dar as verdadeiras boas vindas italianas.

Ciao, amore

Bjs,

Grazi

_Palmtop de Jasper Whitlock_

O departamento de arte mandou o design da capa de Areia para o Reino Unido hoje. Tem um ar muito romântico, e não tenho certeza se é inteiramente apropriado, levando em conta o tema do livro. Bom, se servir para fazer leitores desavisados comprarem achando que é uma obra de ficção sobre alguma maldição da múmia, e não um tratado sobre os campos de exploração de petróleo que estão se exaurindo na Arábia Saudita, tanto melhor.

Não acredito que o Aaron Spender ainda está no reino dos vivos. Eu achava que a Barbara Bellerieve já tinha arrancado a cabeça dele à dentadas e engolido na noite de núpcias. Ainda me gabo de ter escapado das garras dela. Se não fosse por aquela Daisy Cutter...

E a Mary. Acho que aqueles mil que eu mandei para ela no mês passado não duraram muito. Que diabo ela fez com tudo aquilo? Ela nunca consegue mostrar onde gastou o dinheiro. Ela não pode ter fumado TUDO, pode? Eu bem que gostaria que a mamãe e o papai a tivessem controlado mais no início da adolescência. Provavelmente, assim, não estaria até hoje vivendo na traseira da Kombi de algum cara, aos 25 anos.

Mas acho que eles não foram exatamente os melhores modelos de conduta, levando em conta a obsessão do papai pelas corridas de cavalo e a convicção da mamãe de que ela seria a próxima Grandma Moses - aquela senhora que começou a pintar aos 70 anos e acabou famosa. Aliás, é uma surpresa a Mary não ser ainda mais louca do que é...

Bem parecida com certas pessoas que eu poderia mencionar. Foi divertido, no caminho do aeroporto, ver a amiga da Bella soltando gritinhos cada vez que via um monumento - e cada vez que passávamos por um outdoor. Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que vi alguém ficar tão animada ao ver um cartaz de anti-séptico bucal.

Achei que ela ia ter um infarto quando passamos na frente do Coliseu. Não tenho bem certeza do que a deixou mais impressionada...o fato de ele estar lá há mais de dois mil anos ou o fato de a Britney Spears ter passado por lá recentemente, gravando um comercial de televisão (pelo menos, foi o que a amiga da Bella anunciou para todos nós).

É interessantíssima a maneira como os americanos demonstram entusiasmo por tudo o que é antigo. Acho que eu me esqueço de como é isso, já que fiquei fora tanto tempo, de que ainda existe algum lugar nesta terra onde as estruturas não têm mais do que meio milênio de idade. Deve ser impressionante ver algo que existia mil e quinhentos anos antes do Mayflowe - o navio que transportou os primeiros colonizadores dos EUA...

Claro que, se não tivéssemos assassinado todos os índios e destruído suas terras, tudo seria diferente.

Meu Deus. Acabou de me ocorrer. E se não fosse por isso que ela ficou impressionada? E se foi por causa da coisa da Britney Spears?

Mas não. Não pode ser. Nem mesmo uma artista poderia ser assim tão superficial.

Preciso me lembrar de trocar dinheiro mais tarde, se conseguir encontrar algum lugar com taxa de câmbio decente. Acabei com todos os meus euros naquela corrida de taxi, e –

Era o _concierge_. A Grazi chegou. Ela não demorou muito. Faz menos de meia hora que eu liguei para ela. Mesmo assim, achei que ela passaria aqui à noite, não AGORA.

Mas acho que não seria nada cavalheiresco da minha parte se eu não me encontrasse com ela...

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Julio Chasez**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** O Cara

* * *

Oi, Julio! Sou eu de novo! Só queria confirmar, porque não recebi notícias suas. Como vai o Cara? Ele gostou daquele patê de salmão que eu comprei para ele? Achei que ele iria gostar de um mimo, já que estou viajando. Espero que você tenha encontrada a Garra. Deixei em cima do balcão, junto com as luvas de cozinha. Mas você só vai precisar da Garra se ele tentar atacar. E ele não vai querer atacar você, quer dizer, ele CONHECE você. Vocês são amigos. Certo?

Bom, me diga se ele está bem assim que puder. Não tem problema nenhum. É só mandar um email, se você quiser. Ou ligue. Do meu telefone no apartamento. Não se preocupe com o fuso horário. Pode ligar a qualquer hora. Eu não me importo de ser acordada, se for por causa do Cara.

A

.

.

**Diário de Viagem de

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

_._

_.  
_

Ai, meu Deus, este lugar é FABULOSO! Quando acordei da minha soneca, eram duas horas, e eu liguei para a Bella para ver se ela ainda estava com fome, e ela estava, mas o Edward ainda estava dormindo, e o Tarado por Modelos/ Nazista do Descanso de Braço não atendeu ao telefone (para o meu grande alivio) quando a Bella ligou...sabe como é, para ser educada e não deixá-lo de fora.

Então a Bella e eu nos encontramos na recepção e nós duas saímos caminhando direto para a minúscula Via di Buffalo, que eu suponho ser batizada em homenagem à mozzarela, que é feita de leite de búfala, pelo menos na Itália, e saímos passeando e, em meia hora, a menos de cinco quarteirões do nosso hotel, já tínhamos visto a _Fontana di Trevi_, o _Panteão_, a _Piazza Navona_ e um monte de outros cartões-postais de que eu nem me lembro, já que todos incluíam obeliscos com escrita em relevo.

Mas isso não é tudo! Vimos retratistas na rua mesmo - dos bons, não daqueles cafonas como os de Nova York- e pessoas comendo gelati, e um grupo de senhoras seguindo guias turísticos com bandeiras, e eu joguei dinheiro na _Fontana di Trevi_ - não sei quanto, porque era italiano - e parece que isso garante que algum dia você vai voltar.

Espero que seja verdade, porque aquela fonte é um arraso, quase tão legal quanto a piscina do Ozzy em The Osbournes.

E um anão corcunda sem camisa e com uma tatuagem no ombro que dizia Antonio pediu esmola para a gente, e eu dei um pouco de dinheiro para ele, e então comprei uma garrafa de Diet Coke que custou cinco euros, o que é mais do que um pacote de seis garrafas nos EUA, e eu percebi que dei ao anão corcunda dinheiro bastante para comprar CINCO Diet Cokes italianas.

Eu realmente preciso me ligar nesta coisa de dinheiro. Mas tenho certeza de que o Antonio (se o nome dele for esse) precisa mais do dinheiro do que eu preciso de Diet Coke.

E daí a Bella quis tirar uma foto com um gostoso vestido de gladiador na frente do Panteão, então comecei a tirar, mas daí uma senhora de idade toda desleixada, de toga, chegou e pediu MAIS cinco euros só pra me deixar tirar a foto do namorado gostoso dela vestido de gladiador! O cara só ficou lá parado com cara de bobo, enquanto isso acontecia, mas a Bella falou: "Eu quero, vai ser engraçado", então arranquei mais cinco euros do bolso e tirei a foto.

Depois a Bella disse que, logo antes de um bater a foto, o gladiador entregou a espada de plástico dele, e quando ela perguntou: "O que você quer que eu faça com isto?", ele respondeu, com uma voz de quem está sofrendo há muito tempo: "Me mata, por favor".

O que, por si só, totalmente valeu os cinco euros.

E, a todo lugar que íamos, camelôs italianos vinham para cima de nós, a cada cinco segundos e falavam assim: "Bolsa, Califórnia?". Acho que é porque nós parecemos ser da Califórnia, apesar de obviamente não sermos, só que estamos um pouco bronzeadas porque a Bella e o Edward têm uma casa de praia alugada em East Hampton.

Mas como souberam que nós éramos americanas eu não faço a menor idéia, apesar de estarmos conversando muito, suponho. E parece que eu sou a única mulher em toda a Roma que usa tamancos Steve Madden.

Mas daí o Edward ligou para o celular da Bella e disse que estava com fome e que o Jasper não estava atendendo o telefone no quarto dele, então combinamos de encontrar o Edward para tomar um lanche.

Só que, quando estávamos voltando para o hotel, passamos por uma igreja onde estava acontecendo um casamento - ou estava para começar, sei lá. Vi a multidão e achei logo que era mais um monumento que deveríamos ver, mas daí descobrimos que era só mais um monte de turistas como nós parados na frente da igreja com algumas daminhas e madrinhas, e percebemos que era um casamento!

Então a Bella disse que tinha que ficar para ver a noiva para ter sorte, já que ela também ia se casar.

Então entramos na igreja e ficamos lá esperando e não demorou muito até que uma Mercedes sedã bege bem chique estacionou, e a noiva, que estava chiquérrima com um tubinho cor marfim e um véu bem pequenininho, saiu, toda radiante e falando em italiano com as daminhas que começaram a pular para cima e para baixo.

Tirei algumas fotos muito boas da coisa toda e quis perguntar a ela se queria que eu mandasse cópias (a noiva, quer dizer), mas eu não sabia as palavras certas em italiano e, além do mais, o pai dela já tinha saído da igreja e lhe dado o braço e foi aí que a Bella e eu percebemos que estávamos bem no meio do caminho, com o noivo na frente com o padre, tentando olhar atrás de nós para enxergar a linda noiva dele com o tubinho de cor marfim.

Então saímos da frente e eu olhei para a Bella e vi lágrimas nos olhos dela!

Pensei que ela tinha sido picada por uma abelha ou algo assim, então eu disse: "Vamos arrumar um pouco de gelo", mas acontece que não era nada disso. A Bella olhou para mim toda chorosa e disse: "Eu quero que o meu pai me leve até o altar! Só que ele não sabe que eu vou me casar. E eu nem vou ter altar. Porque um juiz vai nos casar em um cartório qualquer".

Daí ela caiu no choro ali no meio daquela rua de que eu nem lembro o nome.

Claro que eu não tive escolha além de levá-la o mais rápido possível para o café onde combinamos de nos encontrar com o Edward para fazer um lanche. Só que eu sabia que era minha função como dama de honra/testemunha deixá-la bonita antes que o futuro marido dela pudesse ver que iria se casar com uma louca. Não que ele já não soubesse, porque a Bella chora no final de todos os episódios de Seveth Heaven a que assiste, mesmo quando são reprises, e por isso não atende ao telefone às segundas à noite.

Mesmo assim.

Arrumamos logo uma mesa no café na frente do Panteão - era até uma mesa na calçada. Em Nova York, a gente praticamente tem que mastigar o próprio pé para conseguir uma mesa na calçada em qualquer lugar. Talvez o garçom tenha percebido como nós estávamos necessitadas daquilo, levando em conta as lágrimas da Bella. Mas bom, ele arrumou um lugar para nós na sombra embaixo do toldo esvoaçante do restaurante dele, e eu disse: _"Un verre de vin blanc pour moi et pour mon amie"_, esquecendo que eu não estava na aula de francês do Ensino Médio, e sim na Itália.

Mas o garçom levou na esportiva. _"Frizzante?"_, perguntou para mim.

Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estava falando, mas me lembrei de que estava na Itália, e não na França, e consegui responder Si em vez de Oui.

Minha primeira interação em uma língua estrangeira! Eu tinha falado em inglês com o cara da Diet Coke e com a cafetina do Sr. Gladiador. E, tudo bem, a intenção não tinha sido exatamente na língua que se fala neste país. Mas ainda assim tinha sido uma língua estrangeira.

Então chegou a cestinha de pão, com um potinho de manteiga branca cremosa, e nós mandamos ver, porque mesmo quando a Bella está chorando, ela consegue continuar comendo, e esta é uma das muitas razões por que eu a adoro.

E eu disse que ela tem muita sorte por o pai dele NÃO estar aqui, já que, como a mãe dela, ele não é exatamente o maior fã do Edward. O que é ridículo porque o Edward é totalmente o modelo de marido perfeito, já que ele é um amor completo e é preocupado e engraçado e não é exibido, totalmente o oposto do amigo dele Jasper, o que é bem bonitinho. Ah, e é médico. E tem uma coluna de saúde semanal em um jornal de Nova York que é lido por milhões de pessoas. O que mais os Swan podiam querer?

Parece que queriam um católico.

Às vezes eu fico tão brava com os pais da Bella por estarem fazendo isso com ela que tenho vontade de cuspir.

Mas bom, os pais do Edward também não são nem um pouco melhores, do jeito deles.

"A-até parece que isso faz diferença para nós", a Bella soluçou, quando o garçom voltou com as duas taças de vinho branco em uma bandeja. "Quer dizer, eu não vou à igreja desde os 18 anos! A igreja é importante para eles, não para mim. E o Edward não coloca os pés na sinagoga desde o bar mitzvah dele. Não temos intenção de criar os nossos filhos nem em uma religião, nem na outra. Vamos educar os nossos filhos sem religião nenhuma. E, quando tiverem idade, vão poder decidir a qual religião querem pertencer - se é que vão querer pertencer a alguma."

Assenti com a cabeça porque já tinha ouvido isso muitas vezes antes. O vinho nas taças que o garçom colocava à nossa frente parecia refletir o sol e dançar perante os meus olhos como o ouro-de-tolo que a Laura encontrou no fundo do riacho naquele episódio de Os Pioneiros.

"Por que eles simplesmente não podem respeitar o fato de este ser o homem que eu amo?", a Bella perguntou, pegando a taça dela e dando um gole. "E, sim, ele é judeu. Vejam se conseguem superar."

Eu também experimentei o meu vinho...

E quase cuspi tudo! Porque não era vinho coisas nenhuma! Era champanhe!

Só que muito melhor do que champanhe! Porque as bolhas do champanhe geralmente me dão dor de cabeça na hora.

Mas essas bolinhas eram minúsculas e leves - parecia que nem estavam lá.

"O que é isto?", perguntei maravilhada, erguendo meu copo contra a luz e olhando para todas aquelas bolinhas adoráveis.

"_Frizzante_", a Bella respondeu. "Está lembrada? Ele perguntou, e você respondeu Si. É tipo... vinho com gás. Você não gostou?"

"Eu amei."

Amei tanto que tomei mais uma taça. Quando o Edward se juntou a nós, eu já estava de MUITO bom humor.

Por sorte, a Bella também estava. Tinha tanta gente para olhar no nosso canto da piazza que ela logo se esqueceu de tudo a respeito do casamento que tínhamos visto e a vontade que tinha de o pai dela acompanhá-la até o altar. Logo passamos a distinguir os turistas americanos com tanta rapidez quanto os italianos obviamente distinguiam. Não tenho a intenção de dizer nada de ruim contra os meu conterrâneos, mas, alô, aquele pessoal do _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_ está mesmo trabalhando no país certo.

A Bella ficou logo animada, como sempre, ao ver o Edward. Ele pediu um cardápio e recebeu - em inglês! - e pediu uma entrada de mariscos e antepasto, e ficamos lá comendo pedaços de queijo parmesão e azeitonas picantes frescas e fatias amanteigadas de salame e mariscos com alho e nos divertimos vendo outros desavisados serem atraídos pelo gladiador bonitão aborrecido e seu cafetina.

Então as sombras começaram a ficar mais compridas e o Edward deu uma olhada no Blackberry dele e disse que devíamos voltar para o hotel para nos trocar para o jantar. Então pedimos a contar - que o Edward insistiu em pagar - e começamos a retornar, o Edward com o braço em volta da cintura de Bella, e a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele, toda a infelicidade de poucas horas antes completamente esquecida.

E eu desejei TANTO que aquele pavoroso Tarado por Modelos do Jasper estivesse conosco, para ver como a Bella e o Edward ficam fofos juntos, e como serão ótimos pais, e que crime seria se não se casassem. Quer dizer, como é que alguém pode olhar para a Bella e o Edward e pensar, até mesmo por um minuto, que o casamento é uma instituição antiquada que deveria ser abolida? Eles são a prova viva de que funciona. Só porque a mulher do Tarado por Modelos por acaso era uma desqualificada do golpe do baú, isso não significa que...

Aaaah! Recebi um e-mail! No meu Blackberry! POR FAVOR, tomara que seja o Julio!

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De**: James Weatherly**  
Assunto:** Ciao!

* * *

Oi, amor! Como está tudo? E aí, já chegou? O que está achando? Maior radical, né? É, a Itália me deixou chapado quando eu estive aí no ano passado para o Aberto da Europa. Até a porra do café é melhor aí.

Mas não entendi o papo "tudo fecha entre o meio-dia e as quatro e o almoço e ninguém serve nada além de massa depois das dez". É uma droga quando a gente acorda à uma e quer uma porcaria de um waffle.

Mas não se esqueça de experimentar um daqueles bidês. Vai mudar a sua vida!

Fique longe daqueles caras tipo Amante Italiano. Eu sei bem como esses caras agem. Mas a única coisa que eles querem é um green card. Não que você não seja, sabe como é, totalmente a maior gostosa.

Ah, preciso ir. Sou o próximo no half-pape. Te amo.

Jam

P.S. Sabe o quê? Eu meio que estou com saudade do Cara. Dê um beijão nele pra mim, pode ser? Ah, não dá, porque você está na Itália. Desculpa aí.

.

.

**Diário de Viagem de

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

_._

_.  
_

Não é um amor? Eu também estou com saudades do Cara. Se ele estivesse aqui, agora, estaria enrolado nos meus pés.

E os meus dedos dos pés estariam ficando sem circulação, porque ele é pesado demais. Mas não faz mal.

Mas não sei por que o Julio não escreveu. E se ele se esqueceu? De dar comida para o Cara, quer dizer?

Mas como é que ele poderia esquecer? Eu colei um aviso enorme na porta do apartamento do pai dele, para lembrar...

Onde eu estava? Ah, lembrei. Caminhando pela piazza atrás do Edward e da Bella.

Bom... enquanto eu estava olhando ele, e pensando como são fofos, e como era uma pena o Tarado por Modelos do Jasper não está lá conosco para ver os dois juntos e tudo o mais, eu senti uma pontada.

UMA PONTADA.

Confesso. Quer dizer, eu estou totalmente feliz pela Bella e dou o meu apoio total a este plano de fugir para se casar. Mesmo, levando em conta a situação, não veja que escolha ela e o Edward podiam ter ALÉM de se casar em segredo.

Mas daí, ao ver os dois juntos daquele jeito, a cabeça dela apoiada no ombro dele, o braço dele em volta da cintura dela, e senti uma pontada.

Porque, cadê o **MEU Edward**? Falando sério. CADÊ ele?

Porque eu sei que ele não está no Canadá neste exato momento, abalando no _half-pape_. Quer dizer, eu gosto do James e tudo, a gente se diverte um monte. Mas não dá exatamente para imaginá-lo passeando pela piazza com o braço em volta da minha cintura. Provavelmente ele estaria atravessando de skate. Mas tomar uma bela taça de bianco frizzante ao pôr-do-sol? Acho que não.

Tenho certeza que ele está por aí. O meu Edward, quer dizer. Ele tem que estar, certo?

Mas e se eu nunca encontrá-lo? Ou e se eu já encontrei, e estraguei tudo de alguma maneira? Não seria assim tão improvável, já que eu costumo estragar tudo mesmo. Quer dizer, e se o meu Edward fosse o EMMETT, aquele que me traiu com a Tanya Denali (aquela vagabunda)?

Ai, meu Deus, não. O destino jamais seria assim tão cruel.

E se o meu Edward foi o Tyler Crowley, que me levou ao baile de formatura no 2º ano do Ensino Médio, e depois a gente ficou no Chevette dele, e depois, no verão, eu descobri que ele ficou naquele mesmo Chevette com o Mike Newton depois da queima de fogos de artifício do Quatro de Julho?

E isso significa que eu devo ter feito o Tyler ficar gay, porque ele com todo a certeza não era gay ANTES de a gente ficar.

Ai meu Deus. E se o Tyler Crowley era o homem dos meus sonos e eu FIZ COM ELE VIRASSE GAY?

Espera um pouquinho, vou até ali me matar.


	4. VOCÊ SABE O QUE

**Para:** Edward Cullen  
**De:** Jasper Whitlock  
**Assunto:** Desculpa

* * *

Desculpa não ter atendido quando você ligou antes. Eu estava morto para o mundo. O jantar de hoje à noite ainda está de pé?

Jazz

.

* * *

**Para:** Jasper Whitlock  
**De:** Edward Cullen  
**Assunto:** Res: Desculpa

* * *

É, por acaso eu ouvi como você estava "morto para o mundo" quando eu passei pelo seu quarto quando saí para encontrar as meninas. Eu não sabia que cadáveres tinham atividade sexual... pelo menos, se eu for partir da conclusão de que a voz feminina com sotaque forte que gritava o seu nome cada vez mais alto enquanto gozada estava, de fato, vindo do quarto 204.

Edward

.

* * *

**Para:** Edward Cullen  
**De:** Jasper Whitlock  
**Assunto:** Desculpa

* * *

Ah. Foi a Graziella. Ela não vai nos acompanhar hoje à noite.

Jasper

.

* * *

**Para:** Jasper Whitlock  
**De:** Edward Cullen  
**Assunto:** Res: Desculpa

* * *

Sinto muito, mais do que é possível exprimir por meio de palavras. A gente se vê às oito.

Edward

.

* * *

.

.

_Palmtop de Jasper Whitlock_

_._

Foi um erro convidar a Grazi para vir aqui. Eu devia ter insistido para ir a casa dela. Eu tinha esquecido... como ela faz _barulho_.

.

.

_ANTIPASTI_

Insalatina mista all'aceto balsamico

Carpaccio teipido di manzo con parmigiano e rucola

Medalioni d'astice con insalata di stagione

_PASTA_

Fusilli con pomodori e basilico

Garganelli con pesto, patate e fagiolini

Tagliolini con zafferano, gomberoni e zucchine

_SECONDI PIATTI_

Medaglioni di vitello in crosta di basilico con purea de

melanzane e parmigiano

Filetto di manzo alle erbe aromatiche

Tagliata di manzo con timballo de patate e cardamomo

Filetto di rombo al forno con limone e capperi

INSALATE DI STAGIONE

SELEZIONE DI FORMIGGI ITALIANI

_DOLCI_

Bavarese al cioccolato bianco con crema cocoa ala liquirizia

e latte di madorle

Mousse al cioccolato fondente con sedano candito

Crema al limone

Budino al cocco con fruto della passione

.

.

_Palmtop de Jasper Whitlock_

_._

Fiz questão de pagar o jantar já que passei o tempo todo falando de Varrendo a Areia, e achei que precisava compensar. Também, foi o mínimo que eu pude fazer depois de o Edward falar sobre a Grazi. Oitocentos euros, mas valeu à pena - principalmente o vinho.

Mas acho que não fiz amizade com a Srta. Brandon. O que é uma pensa, porque ela fica bem atraente de salto alto - aspecto que entrou pelo cano de madeira abrupta quando ela tropeçou a sair do restaurante e eu fui obrigado a arrancar o salto dela de onde ficou preso, entre duas pedras do calçamento.

Aquela tatuagem é MESMO do Wondercat. É a mesma cabeça de gato que ela tem desenhada na mala. Nunca fui muito de gostar de tatuagem, mas a dela é bastante charmosa.

Não acredito que escrevi a palavra _charmosa_. Este país sobe à minha cabeça como prosecco.

.

.

**Diário de Viagem de

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

.

Ah, meu Deus, aquele restaurante era tão chique que tinha até cadeirinhas para as mulheres colocarem a bolsa! É sério! Tipo, o garçom puxou a cadeira para mim e daí apareceu com um tipo de banquinho combinando para eu colocar a minha bolsa! A bolsa que eu comprei em um camelô na Canal Street, em Chinatown, lá em Nova York, e depois bordei uma cara do Wondercat com miçangas! Em um assento de honra!

Foi quase demais. Tinha talheres na mesa que eu nunca tinha visto.

Além do mais, no banheiro, tinha toalhinhas individuais de verdade, dobradas para cada pessoa que usasse a instalação. Não eram toalhas de papel. Mas sim uma pilha enorme de toalhinhas de mão. Então, para enxugar a mão, a gente pegava uma, usava e depois colocava em um cesto de roupa suja embaixo da pia.

Não faço a menor idéia do que comi no jantar. Mas estava delicioso. O garçom disse um monte de coisa, e a Bella, que fala um pouco de italiano, e o Tarado por Modelos do Jasper, que eu acho que fala um pouco mais que isso, só ficaram assentindo com a cabeça dizendo "Si, si". E daí pratos começaram a aparecer, de flores e abóbora recheadas com queijo de cabra, e pequenos círculos perfeitos de _foie gras_, rolinhos de endívias pingando de manteiga e queijo...

Devia ter umas três mil calorias naquela refeição, pelo menos.

Mas eu nem liguei. Porque estava tudo absolutamente delicioso.

ISTO AQUI É DIVERTIDO DEMAIS!

Bom, tirando o Jasper. Não é SURPRESA nenhuma ele nunca ter ouvido falar do Wondercat. Duvido que ele alguma vez na vida tenha lido algo só para se divertir. A Bella cometeu o - ENORME - erro de perguntar sobre o que era o livro que ele tinha escrito.

Claro que um Tarado por Modelos como ele não podia ter escrito algo bacana como um romance policial de suspense ou literatura masculinha descompromissada, tipo o Nick Hornby ou alguém assim. Ah, não. ELE tinha que ter escrito um livro sobre - veja só - como os campos de petróleo da Arábia Saudita estão em declínio e em breve não serão capazes de atender à demanda mundial. Isto, é claro, vai acabar com a economia da Arábia Saudita, e também terá sérias repercussões por todo o resto do globo.

_Certo_. E daí? Adivinha só Jasper? Na Arábia Saudita, as mulheres não têm direito de votar nem de dirigir. Por que eu vou me importar se a economia daquele país entrar pelo cano? Quem sabe, se eles deixasse as mulheres darem opinião a respeito do governo do país, não estivessem nessa posição deplorável para começo de conversa.

Infelizmente, ele VIU quando eu bocejei. O Jasper, quer dizer.

E, em vez de simplesmente aceitar a minha desculpa educadamente

- "Desculpe, é o fuso horário" -,

Ele ficou todo assim: "Isso também pode surtir impacto profundo sobre você, Alice. Do que você acha que são feitas aquelas garrafas de água que você tanto gosta? De petróleo."

Caramba! Eu adoro o Edward de morrer, mas por que ele é amigo de uma cara desses?

Ah, claro, talvez a ex o tenha transformado em um caco de homem amargo. Mas ele tem mesmo que descontar em mim?

Além do mais, ele pode até se achar refinado, mas quando eu estava saindo do meu quarto para encontrar a Bella e o Edward para um drink no lobby, pude ver total o que ele passou a tarde inteira fazendo, quando ela se esgueirou para fora do quarto dele e desceu a escada. Não ligo para o que a Bella disse a respeito de eu ser o tipo dele, é a maior mentira. O "tipo" do Jasper Whitlock CONTINUA sendo obviamente modelos loiras de 1,75m de altura, e NÃO morenas cartunistas de 1,55m cuja calça jeans caberia confortavelmente em DUAS modelos supracitadas.

E como se isso já não fosse ruim o bastante, quando estávamos esperando um táxi para voltar para o hotel, olhei e vi o Edward tirar o paletó e colocar nos ombros da Bella, que estava tremendo um pouco com o seu vestido cor-de-rosa sem manga. Então ele a abraçou e os dois ficaram trocando carinhos com o nariz.

Eles ficaram TROCANDO CARINHOS COM O NARIZ.

E eu olhei para ver se o Jasper tinha reparado, e ele tinha notado total, e estava olhando bem para eles.

E reconheço que era impossível saber o que estava se passando atrás daqueles olhos azul-bebê de aço.

Mas eu imaginei - meu segundo GRANDE ERRO - que ele estava se sentindo como eu... achando que o Edward e a Bella formam o casal mais fofo que JÁ EXISTIU e que eles totalmente têm que ficar junto e que é um CRIME o que a família deles está fazendo com eles, por serem tão irracionais a respeito da coisa de diferença de religião.

Então, eu falei bem baixinho, para o Edward e a Bella não escutarem: "Você ainda acha que aqueles dois não deviam se casar?"

E o Tarado por Modelos falou assim: "Dou um ano. No máximo, dois."

!

Não consegui acreditar! Quer dizer, de onde é que ele PODIA estar tirando aquilo?

Então eu falei assim: "Você está louco? Eles estão completamente apaixonados. Olhe só para eles."

**Jasper:** "Você sabe que o amor não passa de uma reação química no cérebro causada por um pouco de ___fenitilamina_, não sabe?"

**Eu:** (confusa) "Você está dizendo que a Bella e o Edward não se amam de verdade? Que está tudo na cabeça deles?"

**Jasper:** "Estou dizendo que ninguém ama ninguém. As pessoas se atraem umas às outras e formam pares devido ao nosso instinto de reprodução. Mas essa atração não dura muito. Assim como acontece com todas as drogas, o corpo desenvolve tolerância à ___fenitilamina_ e, no fim, a atração que você um dia sentiu pelo seu parceiro diminui. É tudo perfeitamente natural. É possível obter a mesma quantidade de ___fenitilamina_, um estimulante a que a mente anseia, tanto ingerindo grandes quantidades de chocolate quanto, abre aspas, se apaixonando, fecha aspas."

**Eu:** "Então... você não acredita em amor romântico?"

**Jasper:** "Acredito que acabei de dizer exatamente isso."

**Eu:** "Devido ao extenso período que você passou estudando o assunto?"

**Jasper:** "Devido à minha própria experiência pessoal, sim. E às relações ao meu redor que observei."

**Eu:** "Então, a Bella e o Edward vão se separar porque não existe uma coisa chamada amor?"

**Jasper:** "Ah, não. Bom, sim, no final. Mas, antes que isso aconteça, vão terminar porque a bagagem que carregam é muito diferente."

Acho que realmente não posso ser culpada por ter dito: "Pelos menos os dois são humanos, ao contrário da vagabunda que eu vi saindo do seu quarto antes."

Tive a satisfação de vê-lo, pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, completamente sem palavras.

Infelizmente, o efeito foi rompido quando um dos meus saltos-agulha ficou preso entre as pedras do calçamento na frente do restaurante. Todo o lamê prateado descascou. E também acho que não vai dar para concertar.

Reconheço que o calçamento é charmoso, mas será que essa humilhação, porque o Tarado por Modelos teve que me ajudar a soltar. O salto, quer dizer.

A mão dele envolveu meu tornozelo completamente, sabe como é, os dedos encontraram o polegar do outro lado.

Graças a Deus eu me lembrei de raspar as pernas no chuveiro antes do jantar.

Meu Deus, estou tão tonta com toda aquela comida gostosa que acho que nunca mais vou conseguir cair no sono. Além do mais, não para de pensar no Cara. Ele tem que estar bem, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, o Julio teria ligado se houvesse algo de errado. Eu deixei o número do meu celular ao lado do telefone, para o Julio pode ligar da minha casa, e não estourar a contar do telefone da casa dos pais dele.

E eu acabei de checar, e ele não ligou. Então, o Cara está bem. Nenhuma notícia é uma boa notícia, certo? O Cara TEM QUE estar bem.

É que a gente só deve ter passado umas cinco noites, no total, longe um do outro desde que ele era filhote. Quem é que vai acordar às 4h durante um miado para a lua da madrugada do Cara e reconfortá-lo se eu não estive? Aquele miado costumava a me deixar louca. Mas agora eu meio que estou com saudades dele. Eu daria tudo para ouvir aquele miado neste momento. Aliás, acho que não vou conseguir dormir sem ele -

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Serviço de Atendimento ao Cliente do New York Journal Privilégios de Viagem  
**De:** Edward Cullen  
**Assunto:** Aluguel de carro

* * *

Sei que é domingo e que o escritório está fechado. No entanto, quando fiz reserva para o aluguel de um carro em Roma, especifiquei que precisava de um sedã quatro portas com espaço no porta-malas para quatro mala MUITO GRANDES. Pedi um Jaguar ou um Mercedes, NÃO um Toyota. Agora vou ter que enfiar uma das malas no banco de trás com dois passageiros, e nós vamos passar por uma região de MONTANHAS. Vocês acham mesmo que é seguro passar por uma cadeia de montanhas com uma mala grande e lotada entre os passageiros do banco de trás?

Acho que não. Espero ter notícias de vocês na segunda-feira.

Edward Cullen, médico

.

* * *

**Para:** Julio Chasez  
**De: **Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** O Cara

* * *

Oi, Julio!

Preciso reconhecer que estou ficando um pouco preocupada. Está tudo bem? Quer dizer, você não respondeu aos e-mails, e eu só quero saber se está tudo bem. Sei que você está ocupado com a escola e com o hóquei e com tudo o mais, mas se você puder me mandar só um recadinho, para dizer se o Cara está bem, eu vou ficar bem feliz.

Acho que vou tentar mandar uma mensagem para o seu pager.

A

.

* * *

**Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Cadê você?

* * *

?

.

* * *

**Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Cadê você?

* * *

Continuo no restaurante, terminando o café-da-manhã. Cadê VOCÊ?

A

.

* * *

**Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De: **Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Cadê você?

* * *

Estou aqui fora. Anda logo e termina seu café-da-manhã. Você precisa ver isto. O Edward e o Jasper estão tentando enfiar todas as nossas malas no porta-malas, só que não cabem. Então, estão fazendo cálculos. Bem sérios. Como se fosse um quebra-cabeça ou algo assim. Como se fosse algo muito IMPORTANTE. Vem logo, senão você vai perder.

Bella

.

* * *

**Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto: **Res: Cadê você?

* * *

Ainda não terminei o meu iogurte.

A

.

* * *

**Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Cadê você?

* * *

Ai, meu Deus, é só um IOGURTE. Vem para cá, você pode tomar iogurte a qualquer hora.

Bella

.

* * *

**Para: **Bella Swan  
**De: **Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Cadê você?

* * *

Não como este. Este é o melhor iogurte que eu já tomei.

Aliás, o que significa _Fett-Grassi_ 3,7g?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Cadê você?

* * *

Gramas de gordura.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Cadê você?

* * *

SÉRIO? SATURADA OU INSATURADA?

AI, MEU DEUS, EU COMI QUATRO POTINHOS!

.

* * *

**Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Adélia Brandon  
**Assunto:** Tudo bem?

* * *

Oi, querida! Obrigada por responder ao meu e-mail tão rápido. Espero que tenha chegado bem ao hotel. As coisas aqui estão bem. Bom, tirando o seu pai, que quase quebrou o cóccix porque caiu do telhado quando estava limpando as calhas. Mas o arbusto de hortênsias aparou a queda dele, então está tudo bem.

Não quero que você se preocupe, mas depois que escrevi para você ontem, cruzei com a mãe da Bella de novo, desta vez no supermercado Kroger Sav-On, e mencionei como achava adorável você todos irem para a Itália juntos para ficar na casa do tio dela, e parecia que a Renée não estava sabendo de nada. Sei que eu não devia falar nada sobre o negócio de fugir para se casar em segredo, mas a Bella contou para mãe que ia para a casa do tio, não contou? Espero que eu não tenha estragado nada.

Com amor,

Mamãe

P.S.: Jasper Whitlock, o repórter do New York Journal? Mas que coisa, acabei de vê-lo no programa do Charlie Rose outra noite! Ele estava sendo entrevistado por causa de algum livro importante que acabou de escrever. Parece que está vendendo muito bem. Ele é bonitão, Alice.

Mesmo assim, imagine só se Bella e o Edward não se casarem. Aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro!

E quem é que nunca ouviu falar do Wondercat? O que ele tem feito? Estava morando embaixo de uma pedra?

Bom, acho que sim, na verdade, porque o livro dele é sobre a Arábia Saudita...

Mamãe

.

**

* * *

Para:** Adélia Brandon  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Tudo bem?

* * *

Oi, mãe, as coisas aqui estão ótimas. Bom, tirando o fato de que eu e Bella estamos esperando os rapazes fazerem o check-out do hotel para a gente poder tentar arrumar novamente as malas no carro alugado. Ele é pequeno demais para todos nós mais as nossas malas, então a Bella e eu vamos ter que ir sentadas atrás com a mala gigantesca da Bella. A gente não liga para isso, o problema é que colocaram a nossa mala com Toblerone no porta-malas. De que adianta ela ficar lá?

Vamos para a casa do tio da Bella hoje. O lugar fica a uma quatro horas de carro de Roma, no litoral do mar Adriático. Não agüento mais esperar para ver! Tudo aqui é tão diferente e divertido! Até o iogurte é melhor.

Mas então eu descobri que era porque eu estava comento iogurte integral pela primeira vez na vida. Fazer o quê?

Nem precisa se preocupar com a mãe da Bella. As pessoas da família dela pedem a casa do tio emprestada o tempo todo, já que ele viaja tanto.

Diga para o papai que ele pode contratar alguém para limpar as calhas.

Com amor,

Alice

P.S.: Você viu o Jasper Whitlock no programa do Charlie Rose? É a cara dele. Ele é tão exibido. E quando a ele não achar que a Bella e o Edward são perfeitos um para o outro... Faça-me favor! Nem gosto de me lembrar de como a Bella era antes de começar a namorar com o Edward. Quer dizer, está lembrada daquela fase toda cabelo _verde_?

E é preciso mesmo estar morando embaixo de uma pedra para não ver a campanha de reciclagem do Wondercat no supermercado D'Agostino. Tem folhetos com isso em todo lugar em Nova York

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Que negócio é este?

* * *

Por que você deixou o Edward dirigir?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto: **Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Alô! Você estava lá. Como é que eu ia poder impedir?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

É, mas ele é péssimo. Quer dizer, você já viu a velocidade em que estamos?. Ele pensa que está algum tipo louco de competição de Formula 1.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Eu sei. Estou agarrada ao acento se você não tenha notado.

Além do mais, eu tive que deixar ele dirigir, depois daquela coisa toda de o Jasper re-arrumar as malas.

Bella

.

* * *

**Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

É. Aliás, que NEGÓCIO foi aquele, hein? Por que o Jasper é tão... mandão?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

O Edward diz que é porque o Jasper tem um _você-sabe-o-que_ enorme.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Um cabeção?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Não, sua idiota. Você SABE do que eu estou falando.

Bella

.

* * *

**Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Espera. O QUÊ? CALA A BOCA!

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

O Edward jura que é verdade. Ele diz que o Jasper sempre foi imensamente seguro de si mesmo devido à enormidade de seu _você-sabe-o-quê._ Bom, pelo menos até aquela modelo partir o coração dele e tudo o mais.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Você está inventando. Sobre o _você-sabe-o-que_ dele, quer dizer.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Hm. Por acaso VOCÊ viu ele sentar com as pernas cruzadas?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Isso não quer dizer... Ai, meu Deus, você está MESMO falando sério.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Parece que, apesar de a mulher dele o ter abandonado no que seria o primeiro aniversário de casamento dele, ele tem todas as razões do mundo para se sentir bem feliz consigo mesmo.

Por acaso ASSIM você vai pensar de um jeito um pouco mais positivo nele?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

NÃO! Tamanho não faz a menor diferença, e você sabe muito bem disso.

Bom, não muito.

Ela o abandou mesmo no primeiro aniversário de casamento?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negocio é este?

* * *

Ele chegou em casa do trabalho, estava se preparando para trocar de roupa e lavá-la para sair em uma noite de comemoração quando o bilhete chegou.

Ela tinha chamado uma empresa de mudança enquanto ele estava na redação. Levaram tudo. Menos o gato.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Eles tinham um GATO?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

O gato era dela. Ela deixou com o Jasper porque o namorado novo dela era alérgico. O Jasper tomou conta dele durante quase um ano, achando que a Rosalie ia mudar de idéia e voltar. Mas ela não voltou. Então o Jasper arrumou uma cobertura no Iraque.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

O que aconteceu com o GATO?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Ah. O gato morreu logo antes de ele resolver ir embora. De câncer. O Edward diz que não sabe o que deixou o Jasper mais arrasado... a mulher abandoná-lo ou o gato morrer.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Você é a maior mentirosa. Inventou essa história toda do gato que morreu. O que aconteceu de verdade?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Ele deu para o Tim Grabowski do Suporte.

Mesmo assim. Pelo que sei, o gato DEVE estar morto a esta altura. Coitadinho do Jasper.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Você é mesmo ridícula.

E eu não teria tanta pena assim do Jasper Whitlock se fosse você. Ele está se dando muito bem.

Promete que você não vai deixar o Edward dirigir quando chegarmos às montanhas. Ele vai cair em um abismo e a gente vai morrer.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Ah. Certo. Quem sabe eu dirijo depois do almoço. Ou a gente pode pedir para o Jasper Whitlock, ou melhor, "Anexo Grande", para dirigir.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

CALA A BOCA! Você confia nele para dirigir?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon  
**De:** Bella Swan  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Claro que sim! Diferente de algumas pessoas, ele está acostumado a dirigir em países estrangeiros.

Mas afinal, qual é o seu problema com ele? Ele foi um cavalheiro perfeito durante o jantar ontem à noite, você achou? E ele está sendo um amor total desde de manhã. Então, o que está pegando?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan  
**De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Que negócio é este?

* * *

Nada. Pare de me mandar e-mail, eles já sabem total que a gente está falando deles.

Mas graças a Deus que não sabem exatamente do QUE estamos falando.

Eca.

A


	5. TODO MUNDO É FÃ DO WONDERCAT

**Para:** Edward Cullen**  
De:** Esme Cullen**  
Assunto:** Olá!

* * *

Por acaso isso é maneira de falar com a sua mãe? Eu SEI que você acha que está apaixonado pela Bella.

E reconheço que ela é uma garota muito simpática.

Mas não acho que ela seja a garota CERTA para você, Edward. Vocês dois vêm de mundo muito diferentes. Não me entenda mal, eu acho a herança cultural italiana dela ótima. Eles deram muitas contribuições maravilhosas ao mundo, como a massa e aquele maravilhoso _Mario Batali_ do Canal de Culinária.

Mas que tipo de futuro você e a Bella podem ter juntos? Em que religião vocês criariam seus filhos? Vocês vão fazer árvore de Natal? Você sabe que os DiMarco, aqui na rua, montam um presépio completo na frente da casa deles todo ano, feitos com pedaços cortados de madeira compensada. É isso que você quer, Edward? O Menino Jesus no jardim da sua casa? Você quer me matar?

Só estou dizendo que tenho certeza de que a Jessica Stanley se transformou em uma mulher muito interessante e vibrante. Por que você não marca pelo menos um almoço com ela? Que mal um almocinho pode fazer? Vocês comem alguma coisa, relembram os velhos tempos... vai saber onde isto pode levar...

Ligue para mim, Eddie. Estou preocupada com você. De verdade.

Mamãe

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Logan Swan**  
Assunto: **Olá, é a sua mãe

* * *

Estou usando o e-mail do seu irmão para escrever para você. O seu pai diz que eu não devo fazer isso, porque você é adulta e eu devo deixar que cuide da própria vida, como seus irmãos.

Mas todos os seus irmãos acharam boas moças italianas - tirando o Frankie, que arrumou aquela stripper. Mas até mesmo ela é uma boa cristã, quando não está tirando a roupa para ganhar dinheiro.

Até o Logan, até ELE encontrou um bom rapaz italiano. O Bobby veio jantar aqui ontem e comeu TODO o meu frango à parmigiana. Ele tem um ótimo apetite.

Não sei por que você não pode fazer como os seus irmãos. O que há de tão errado em encontrar um bom rapaz italiano para sossegar? Até um rapaz polonês estaria bem, se fosse católico. Por que você tem que ficar com este Edward? Ele é um rapaz muito simpático, mas não é católico. O que é que ele sabe sobre as coisas?

Estou pedindo a você que pense sobre o que está fazendo com a vida. A pessoas estão começando a pensar coisas a respeito de você e esse Edward. Encontrei a mãe da Alice Brandon no mercado, e ela falava como se você e o Edward fossem se casar. Se você não tomar cuidado, outras pessoas vão começar a pensar a mesma coisa, e no fim o boato vai chegar aos ouvidos do padre Robert, e então, como é que eu vou poder ficar de cabeça erguida na missa de domingo?

Pensa na sua vida, Bella. Faça a coisa certa.

Mamãe

.

.

**

* * *

Para: **Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Graziella Fratiani**  
Assunto:** Ontem

* * *

Foi realmente bom demais encontrar com você ontem à tarde. Você é um homem do século 21, bem diferente desses moleques italianos que vivo encontrando. Sabe como é, que ainda moram com a mamãe e acham que todas as mulheres limpando e lavando para eles. É legal estar com um homem que lava as próprias meias.

Eu comentei que neste momento estou em um intervalo entre exposições? Então, posso tirar uma folguinha da galeria. Quem sabe se eu for me juntar a você no interior mais para o fim da semana? Acho que consigo..."ficar rústica"? Diga o que você acha.

Grazi

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De: **Julio Chasez**  
Assunto:** Res: O Cara

* * *

Oi, Srta. Brandon. Recebi suas mensagens. Só estou escrevendo para dizer que o seu gato está bem. De verdade

E, não, ainda não precisei usar as luvas de cozinha. E sim, ele comeu todo o patê de salmão. E a ração seca Tender Vittles. E a ração especial Science Diet. E a ração da lata Fancy Feast. E a outra ração da lata Sheba. E tentou roer uma caixa de biscoito das bandeirantes que você deixou em cima do balcão, mas eu tirei antes que ele conseguisse.

Ele também abriu um buraco a dentadas no seu sofá. Mas acho que você já sabe disso. E ele tirou um bom pedaço do meu dedão quando eu o peguei mastigando um tubo de pasta de dente e tentei arrancar dele. Mas o médico disse que vou ficar bem.

Acho que o cuspe dos gatos é mais limpo do que o dos humanos ou o dos cachorros ou qualquer coisa assim.

Espero que a viagem esteja sendo boa.

Julio

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Julio Chasez**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: O Cara

* * *

Ai, meu Deus, sinto muito mesmo a respeito do seu dedão! POR FAVOR, guarde a conta do médico para eu poder reembolsar o valor para você quando eu voltar!

Você é o MÁXIMO! Não tenho como agradecer o suficiente por você cuidar tão bem dele!

É, estou sabendo do sofá. Não faz mal, mesmo.

OBRIGADA! A gente se vê daqui a uma semana!

Bjs,

Alice

.

.

.

**Diário de Viagem de

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

Na verdade, é meio difícil escrever isto aqui com a mala que está no banco entre mim e a Bella, mas é melhor do que tentar conversar, porque parece que todo mundo está de mau humor desde que demos uma olhada nos Blackberrys depois do almoço. Bom, menos eu. Porque o Julio disse que o Cara está ótimo!

Claro que vou ter que me lembrar de pagar a conta do médico do Júlio. Mas só de saber que o Cara estava de tão bom humor a ponto de dar umas mordidinhas deve significar que ele não está assim com tanta saudade de mim.

Não sei qual é o problema de todo mundo neste carro...

Bom, meio que sei, sim. O Edward que estava encarregado de trazer os CDs para a gente ouvir no carro, esqueceu. Então, a única coisa que temos para ouvir é a rádio italiana (Alô! Você não sabe o que é incomodo até ouvir rap italiano) ou o CD do Queen que o Jasper por acaso tinha na mochila.

É. Queen.

Agora eu já ouvi "Fat- Bottomed Girls" doze vezes. A Bella brincou que esta vai ser o tema do casamento dela e do Edward.

Graças a Deus o Edward encostou quando chegamos ao sopé da montanha e deixou o Jasper assumir. Nunca vi estradas tão estreitas e cheias de curvas na vida. Achei que ia vomitar. Graças a Deus eu trouxe Dramin.

Além do mais, cada vez que fazíamos uma curva, a mala da Bella caía em cima de mim. Bom, não caía de verdade, porque a Bella estava segurando, mas ela se INCLINAVA COM TUDO para cima de mim.

Quando paramos para almoçar, eu estava toda ralada porque aquela coisa idiota ficava se esfregando no meu ombro, e eu mesma estava bem de mau humor...principalmente quando vi o restaurante na frente do qual o Jasper tinha parado.

Quer dizer, Deus me livre se ele pudesse escolher um lugar em uma CIDADE de verdade. Ah, não, o Sr. Eu Já Viajei De Mochila Pelo Mundo Inteiro Sem Nada Além De Um Barbeador E O Meu CD Do Queen (e algumas camisinhas, espero, já que ele parece ter hábito de traçar supermodelos em cada parada com seu ANEXO ANORMAL DE TÃO GRANDE - se o que a Bella disse é verdade, o que eu duvido. Ela provavelmente só está dizendo isso para me fazer gostar dele. Bom, NÃO vai dar certo).

Mas bom, o Tarado por Modelos tinha que parar neste lugar ridículo, que é um hotel/restaurante de beira de estrada com janelões de vidro no meio do nada, praticamente desabando em cima de um PENHASCO.

Só que, quando entramos - eu esfregando o ombro para ver se o fazia voltar à vida - vimos que tinha um milhão de pessoas ali, olhando através dos janelões de vidro para uma cachoeira linda que passava bem do lado do salão.

E o garçom foi totalmente legal, apesar de a gente não ter reserva, e nos colocou em uma mesa maravilhosa, bem do lado da janela da cachoeira. E, em vez de nos dar cardápios, ele simplesmente nos disse (em italiano, é claro) o que iam servir, e a Bella e o Jasper responderam que Si, apesar de eu não ter entendido uma palavra.

E daí, sem que eu nem me desse conta, apareceu uma jarra de bianco frizzante na nossa frente, vinda do nada!

Depois o garçom trouxe uma travessa gigantesca de uma massa com queijo deliciosa, que ele serviu no prato de cada um de nós, e que pareceu derreter instantaneamente ao tocar na minha língua.

Então ele trouxe um peixe ENORME, nadando na manteiga, para toda a mesa dividir, e uma tigela gigantesca de salada crocante ao molho vinagrete, e um monte de pão, e a coisa toda só custou, ouça esta: 28 euros.

Foram cinco Diet Cokes romanas bem ali.

Mas a verdadeira questão é a seguinte:

Por que não há mais mulheres gordas na Itália? É isto que eu quero saber. Por que as mulheres naquele restaurante pareciam ter o peso totalmente normal.

O Edward disse que é porque elas não se enchem de calorias vazias, como as americanas fazem. Sabe como é, de refrigerante e batata frita e coisas assim. E talvez seja verdade.

Mas, com mais algumas refeições destas, garanto que não vou caber no meu maiô. O que seria um saco, porque a Bella disse que tem uma piscina de arrasar na casa.

Então, depois do almoço, caminhamos um pouco pelo estacionamento para recuperar a circulação e aproveitar a vista, que era um arraso. E eu estava lá parada, aproveitando o sol batendo no meu rosto e ouvindo o murmúrio da água quando o Jasper - quer dizer, o Anexo Grande - chegou para mim e disse assim: "Sobre aquilo que você falou ontem à noite...".

Achei que ele estava falando de eu ter dito que a Bella e o Edward eram perfeitos um para o outro, e que ele ia pedir desculpa por ter dito o contrário - principalmente porque eles estavam perto do carro discutindo que agora era a vez de a Bella dirigir e o Edward dizendo que ele ficava mais à vontade com carro de câmbio mecânico do que ela e foi uma discussão totalmente fofa e eu fiquei louca para arrumar logo uma alma gêmea com quem discutir.

Só que, em vez disso, ele disse: "Graziella Fratiani por acaso é dona de uma das galerias de arte de maior sucesso em Roma e, além de ser uma empresária bem-sucedida, também é muito minha amiga. Ela não é nem um pouco... como foi mesmo que você disse? Ah, já sei. Uma vagabunda."

DÁ PARA ACREDITAR? Fiquei totalmente chocada. Só fiquei lá parada olhando para ele (aliás, por que é que ele precisa ser tão alto? E por que os homens altos são sempre tão... gostosos?), totalmente incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa enérgica ou sarcástica para dizer. Como sempre.

E, de certo modo, ele tinha MESMO direito de estar bravo. Quer dizer, eu não conheço a Graziseiláquem Fratitantofaz. Talvez ela não seja vagabunda mesmo. Talvez ela tenha um coração enorme e seja uma mulher generosa que doa quantias enormes para a pesquisa do câncer e trabalha como voluntária no orfanato local...

Ah, sei. Ninguém na casa do 30 tem coxas finas daquele jeito sem ajuda da comunidade médica.

E ninguém que fez tanta plástica daquele jeito fica andando com órfãos.

Além do mais, ninguém que não seja uma vagabunda dá uma passadinha no quarto de hotel de um cara à tarde.

E apesar de a Bella ter pedido para eu tentar me dar bem com o Anexo Grande, pelo menos durante a viagem, e de ficar falando dele como um enorme herói trágico, porque a ex dele o abandonou por um cara mais rico (aposto que ela está arrependida agora, se é que viu o programa do Charlie Rose sobre o qual a minha mãe comentou), eu ergui os olhos para ele antes que pudesse me conter e falei assim: "Uau, que coisa, uma das galerias de arte de maior sucesso em Roma?"

_Jasper_: "É."

Eu: "E ela, tipo, não herdou do pai nem recebeu em um acordo de divórcio do ex-marido?"

_Jasper_: (com uma cara meio contrariada) "Bom. É. Quer dizer, o avô dela abriu o negócio, mas..."

Eu: "Entendi. Bom, talvez você se interesse pelo fato de que existem mulheres que deram início ao próprio negócio do zero sem a ajuda do pai, e que conseguiram fechar contratos na casa dos milhões de dólares com o Cartoon Network devido a seu próprio trabalho e sua perseverança."

O que é tudo verdade. Quer dizer, eu só vou RECEBER os tais milhões de dólares se o Cartoon Network escolher o Wondercat para fazer um desenho animado.

Mas ele não precisa saber disso.

Além do mais, mesmo sem aqueles milhões, eu estou me dando bem. Tão bem quanto a Graziseiláquem. Provavelmente.

E mesmo que não estiver, o dinheiro é MEU. Eu ganhei com o MEU trabalho duro, não com o do meu avô. E daí que eu moro em uma quitinete? Ele não precisa saber disso. Para que eu preciso de muito espaço, aliás? Afinal de contas, somos só eu e o Cara.

Mas ele nem teve a fineza de parecer constrangido. Só falou assim: "Isso não faz a menor diferença. Você não tem direito de chamá-la de vagabunda."

Então eu olhei para ele bem nos olhos - bom, o mais perto que eu pude, de qualquer modo, devido à minha desvantagem de trinta centímetros de altura - e disse: "Bom, você não tem direito de dizer que o Edward e a Bella não deviam se casar."

"Na verdade", ele respondeu, "tenho sim."

E DAÍ ELE SAIU ANDANDO! Antes que eu pudesse proferir qualquer outra palavra! Antes que eu pudesse sair andando!

O que provavelmente foi uma coisa boa, porque quando eu tentei sair andando na outra direção, o salto do meu tamanco Steve Madden escorregou no cascalho e eu quase caí e teria caído se não tivesse me agarrado ao pára-choque de um Smart Car estacionado ali do lado.

Mas ele não viu.

Mas bom, o negócio agora já está praticamente resolvido.

Jasper Whitlock = Cria de Satanás.

Mas pelo menos eu sei qual é a nossa posição. E agora vou poder começar a tomar ações evasivas. Obviamente, a partir deste momento, nunca mais poderei

a) Deixar o Jasper e o Edward sozinhos em lugar nenhum.

b) Deixar o Jasper e a Bella sozinhos em lugar nenhum.

c) Deixar o Jasper sozinho em lugar nenhum.

Vou ter que vigiá-lo como um falcão. Seria tão a CARA dele ficar jogando diquinhas sobre a fenitelinamina e a dissolução do casamento dele aqui e ali pata abalar as convicções do Edward em relação a ir até o fim nisto aqui.

E a Bella, como eu sei muito bem, já está se perguntando se está fazendo a coisa certa. Não POSSO permitir que aquele homem destrua a única relação romântica verdadeiramente sólida que restou no universo... bom, tirando a da minha mãe o do meu pai, mas, eca, não quero pensar nisto agora.

O único problema é que ele obviamente pensa que sabe o que é melhor... não só para o Edward, mas para todo mundo. Quer dizer, aquele jeito mandão como ele escolheu onde a gente ia almoçar e daí, quando chegamos lá, o que a gente ia comer.

E, tudo bem, estava deliciosos.

Mas, ainda assim...

Preciso encontrar um jeito de mostrar a ele que ele NÃO manda aqui - SEM deixar que a Bella desconfie que tem alguma coisa errada. Se ela descobrir que o padrinho nem acha que o casamento é uma boa idéia, estará tudo acabado.

Preciso provar para este cara que não estou NEM UM POUCO impressionada com o tamanho do membro dele. O fato de ele ter um você-sabe-o-que enorme não tem absolutamente NENHUM efeito intimidatório sobre MIM.

E, sabe como é, eu realmente não acredito que a coisa dele possa ser assim tão grande, porque ele também não anda com as pernas arqueadas nem nada. O do Curt Shipley era ENORME e dava para ver o sol brilhando entre as partes de dentro das coxas dele quando ele vinha na sua direção...

Aaaaah, tive uma idéia. Se o e-mail dele for igual ao de todo mundo que trabalha no Journal...

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Bella e Edward

* * *

Sou eu. Aquele negócio que você disse no estacionamento - sobre como você vai fazer o que for preciso para o Edward não cometer o maior erro da vida dele -, foi um tanto presunçoso da sua parte, não acha?

A

.

.

* * *

**Para: **Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Srta. Brandon. Que surpresa. Você me mandando e-mail...

Do banco de trás.

.

.

* * *

**Para**: Jasper Whitlock**  
De: **Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Ah, faça-me o favor. Até parece que você e o Edward não estavam fazendo a mesma coisa no táxi, ontem.

Eu sei que você e o Edward são amigos - bons amigos, desde criança, como a Bella e eu.

Mas você não o vê há muito tempo. Como é que ainda pode saber o que é bom para ele? E você com certeza não conhece a Bella o suficiente para fazer qualquer tipo de julgamento a respeito dela. Como é que você pode presumir que sabe o que é melhor para qualquer um deles quando, na verdade, você mal os conhece?

A

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Você com certeza tem direito à sua opinião. Da mesma maneira como eu tenho direito à minha.

Jasper

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon  
**Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Você não tem direito à sua opinião de jeito NENHUM. Porque está ERRADO. Você não tem absolutamente nenhuma base factual para tanto. Você não pode saber se o Edward está "cometendo o maior erro da vida dele" ao se casar com a Bella porque você mal conhece a Bella. Está baseando a sua opinião nos seus próprios preconceitos pessoais contrários ao amor e ao casamento. E isso não tem nada a ver com o Edward NEM com a Bella. É só a sua própria estupidez.

A

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Agora, quem é que está dando uma opinião sem base factual?

Jasper

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Hum, alô!, qualquer IMBECIL poderia dizer que se casar com uma modelo que você conhece há um mês é uma estupidez. Sinto muito, mas é verdade.

A

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Por acaso alguém já lhe disse, Srta. Brandon, que falta de tato é uma coisa apavorante?

Jasper

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

EU? Não sou eu que sofro de falta de tato, Sr. Não Existe Tal Coisa Como Amor Romântico. A Bella e o Edward já estão na casa dos trinta, não na dos vinte, e já moram juntos há dois anos. NÃO estão cometendo o mesmo erro que você cometeu. São adultos conscientes - nenhum dos dois trabalha na indústria da moda - que estão apaixonados. Ponto final.

A

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Talvez devêssemos discutir o assunto cara a cara. Os meus poderes de persuasão ficam em desvantagem nos nossos aparelhos portáteis de comunicação.

Jasper

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto: **Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

De jeito nenhum! Não quero que a Bella desconfie que você não está cem por cento a favor deste casamento. Ela já está bem apavorada com o fato de a família dela não apoiar a idéia. Se ela descobrir que o padrinho também é contra, vai morrer.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Eu quis dizer em algum momento quando a Bella e o Edward não estiverem conosco.

Jasper

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Bom, não sei quando isto vai acontecer.

A

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Você não acha que, no decurso dos próximos sete dias que passaremos juntos, vai haver algum momento em que estaremos só nós dois juntos?

Jasper

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Bella e Edward

* * *

Meu Deus, espero que não. Quer dizer, não, não acho. Vamos manter esta conversa apenas no papel. Ou no e-mail. Ou sei lá o quê. Não quero que a Bella desconfie. Eu...

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

.

.

.

**Diário de Viagem de

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

Bom, AQUILO foi a maior humilhação. O telefone da Bella tocou bem quando eu estava para reescrever aquela última mensagem para o Jasper, e eu apertei o Enviar sem querer.

Daí a Bella pediu para eu atender o telefone dela, porque ela estava concentrada em dirigir, e a bolsa dela estava mesmo no banco de trás, comigo e o Edward (o Jasper, é claro, teve que ir na frente, porque é alto DEMAIS) e o telefone estava tocando.

Então eu atendi, e uma senhora bem velhinha falou assim: "Alôôôô? Alôôô-ôôô?", e eu respondi: "Telefone da Bella Swan", e a senhora disse: "Quê? Quê?", com um sotaque alemão, e eu falei: "Bella, tem uma senhora alemã no telefone."

E a Bella disse: "Ah, é a Frau Schumacher, a caseira do meu tio. Ela vai nos encontrar na saída da estrada para nos levar à casa, e ela diz que é difícil demais para explicar. Diga a ela que estamos chegando."

Então eu falei: "Ah. Certo. Alô, Frau Schumacher?"

E a Frau Schumacher disse assim: "Alôôôô, Bella?"

"Não, aqui é a amiga da Bella, a Alice", respondi. "A Bella não pode falar porque está dirigindo. Mas ela disse para falar que estamos chegando."

"Onde vocês estão?", a Frau Schumacher quis saber.

Então, para tentar ajudar, olhei pela janela e vi uma daquelas placas em verde e branco que informa o nome da próxima cidade.

"Estamos pertinho de Carabinieri", eu disse.

E isso fez o Jasper começar a rir MUITO, mas MUITO mesmo. Apesar de, até onde eu sabia, não ter dito nada de engraçado.

"Quê?", a Frau Schumacher parecia confusa. Mas era difícil saber, com tanta RISADA no carro. "Onde vocês estão?"

"Acabamos de passar por Carabinieri", eu disse ao telefone. Agora a Bella também estava rindo. Eu me inclinei para a frente e dei um cutucão nela, enquanto o Edward perguntava, confuso: "Qual é a graça?"

"Alice", a Bella engasgou, entre as gargalhadas. "Carabinieri não é o nome de uma cidade. Significa polícia. A gente acabou de passar por um posto policial."

Realmente, não sei o que há de tão engraçado nisto. Quer dizer, como é que eu vou saber o que carabinieri significa? Só agora eu consegui aprender si - sim - e grazie - obrigada. Ainda estou tentando decorar buon giorno - bom dia - e buona sera - boa noite - direito... isso sem falar no Non ho votato per lui (não votei nele), para o caso de algum ataque de antiamericanismo para cima de nós.

"Onde os carabinieri estão?", Frau Schumacher quis saber, parecendo estar em pânico. "Estão seguindo vocês?"

"Não, não", eu disse ao telefone. "Desculpe. Não, eu cometi um erro."

"Eles acham que são donos da estrada, os carabinieri!", Frau Schumacher gritou. "Na Alemanha, a polizia sabe qual é o seu lugar!"

"Não, não tem carabinieri nenhum", respondi. "Os carabinieri não estão atrás de nós... eu cometi um erro..."

"Me dê isto aqui." De repente, o Tarado por Modelos estava se inclinando para trás, tentando arrancar o telefone da minha mão.

"Eu CUIDO disto", respondi ofendida, tirando o telefone do alcance dele.

"Pessoal", a Bella gritou, e deu uma guinada com a direção.

"Eu falei que você não sabia dirigir com câmbio manual", o Edward disse quando a mala da Bella caiu em cima dele.

Daí, por causa do olhar de sabichão que o Jasper lançou para cima de mim - como se, só porque o Edward estava criticando a maneira de a Bella dirigir, eles não estivessem destinados um para o outro - eu joguei o telefone em cima dele.

"Aqui está, seu bebezão", eu disse - provavelmente eu mesma soando como uma bebezona. Mas não estou nem aí.

O Jasper pegou o telefone e começou a falar com a caseira do tio da Bella em um alemão suave e fluente.

Enquanto os dois tagarelavam, cutuquei a Bella no ombro e perguntei: "Aliás, por que o seu tio tem uma caseira alemã na Itália?"

"Como é que eu vou saber?" Agora já estávamos saindo das montanhas, mas a Bella ainda estava prestando atenção total à estrada. "É que ela mora no chalé ao lado desde sempre, então o tio Matteo a contratou para ser a caseira."

Essa explicação foi muito insatisfatória.

Mais ou menos tão insatisfatória quanto a conversa por e-mail com o Jasper. Mas, aliás, quem é que ele pensa que é, achando que vai me dizer que a MINHA amiga não é digna do amigo dele? E que história foi aquela de querer conversar sobre isso cara a cara? Ele está chapado? Nunca vou me permitir ficar sozinha com ele em lugar nenhum. Ele pode tentar fazer o truque do Anexo Grande comigo! Exatamente como o Curt Shipley. Podia acontecer a mesma coisa com o Jasper Whitlock! Homens que confiam demais no tamanho de seu próprio você-sabe-o-que parecem liberar um certo ar...

Mas, falando sério, ele é tão cheio de pompa que eu não consigo me ver entrando na dele, com seus truques do Anexo Grande ou não.

Mas ele é meio gostoso, do jeito que o cabelo dele às vezes cai por cima dos olhos...

Se pelo menos ele pudesse calar a boca de vez em quando e parasse de falar da porcaria da Arábia Saudita...

Desculpe. De repente, passamos por um pico e os meus olhos ficaram OFUSCADOS pelo que eu vi lá embaixo:

Vales verdes profundos, sobre os quais cidades pequenininhas se empoleiram (as antigas cidades fortificadas do guia) aglomeradas dentro de muros de pedra em encostas iluminadas pelo sol...

Castelos em ruínas avultando-se por sobre uma colcha de retalhos de terras cultivadas abaixo deles...

Casas ensolaradas com telhados cor de laranja, com galinhas no quintal ciscando embaixo de lençóis coloridos pendurados nos varais da frente de janelas com persianas...

Ai, meu Deus. Acho que chegamos! Le Marche!

E aquele cara da imigração estava errado. É LINDO.

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Graziella Fratiani**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Ontem

* * *

Se você falou sério quando disse que queria vir, será totalmente bem-vinda... pelo menos por mim. Uma aliada me seria útil. O meu ego já ficou bem machucado durante esta viagem. A madrinha é, para resumir em uma palavra, uma vaca.

Estou ansioso para encontrar você.

Jasper

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Esme Cullen**  
Assunto:** Olá!

* * *

Jasper, sou eu, a mãe do Edward! Como vai? Sei que você está com o Edward neste momento, no passeiozinho dele pela Europa. Ouvi dizer que a Itália é muito bonita nesta época do ano. Espero que você esteja descansando e relaxando bastante - com certeza merece, depois de tanto trabalho que teve com o seu livro. Vi outro dia para vender na livraria Barnes and Noble. Estava na posição número seis dos mais vendidos. Parabéns! Isto é fantástico.

Claro que o pai do Edward e eu sempre soubemos que você estava destinado ao sucesso. Isso ficou óbvio desde o dia em que o conhecemos, quando você e o pequeno Edward desmontaram o motor do nosso aspirador no chão da cozinha para ver como funcionava. Ele continuou funcionando direitinho depois que vocês montaram de novo, apesar das peças que sobraram.

Bom, imagino que esteja se perguntando por que eu estou escrevendo para você depois de tanto anos, então vou direto ao assunto:

Estou preocupada com o Edward. Tenho certeza de que essa Bella é uma moça muito bacana. Mas não estou bem certa de que ela é adequada para o nosso Edward. Ela é do tipo ARTÍSTICO, para começar. Sei que ela tem um emprego muito bom no jornal para o qual o Edward de vez em quando escreve aquela coluninha dele. Mas vamos encarar: ela não ganha exatamente tão bem quanto eu sei que algumas das ex-namoradas do Edward ganham atualmente - a Jessica Stanley, por exemplo. Você se lembra da Jessica, não lembra, Jasper? Agora ela é advogada, em um escritório muito importante. Acho que a Jessica é BEM MAIS o tipo do Edward do que essa tal moça, a Bella.

E NÃO é porque a Bella não é judia. Você sabe que eu NUNCA julgo as pessoas pela religião. Afinal de contas, a sua família não era - o que era mesmo? Protestante? - e isso nunca me incomodou nem um pouco! Nós gostávamos muito do coquetel que a sua mãe dava todo ano na véspera de Natal.

É só que o Edward sempre foi romântico demais. Tenho certeza de que, lá no fundo, ele acha que coisas como a formação religiosa não importam. Mas você sempre foi muito mais prático, Jasper - isso sem falar que você já viajou o mundo todo e já viu muito mais coisa do que o Edward - então eu sei que você compreende.

Além do mais, por já ter passado pessoalmente por um divórcio, tenho certeza de que gostaria muito de que alguém o tivesse puxado de lado, como um irmão, e dito a você não fazer nada às pressas com aquela tal de Rosalie. Ela não era adequada para você, qualquer pessoa era capaz de perceber. No minuto em que eu a conheci, já vi isso. O que ela tinha na cabeça de usar aquela coisa com decote no ombro no seu casamento? Sei que era alta costura e que era um Oscar de la Renta feito especialmente para ela. Mesmo assim, não combinou muito bem com o nosso country club, você não acha?

E os filhos? Do Edward e da Bella, quer dizer, se, Deus me livre, eles forem ter algum? Como é que vão criar estas crianças? Não quero que os meus netos não tenham noção de identidade por terem sido criados com DUAS religiões. Isso é pior do que ser criado sem nenhuma!

De todo modo, achei que, como você está com o Edward neste momento, poderia tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele. Ele sempre o respeitou, e sei que se você disser a ele para não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada - que dê uma ligadinha para Jessica Stanley quando voltar para casa - ele vai escutar. O queixo dela não é mais para frente, sabe? Foi um dos milagres de que a ortodontia é capaz.

Obrigada, Jasper. E, por favor, mande lembranças aos seus pais. Tirando a carta anual de Natal da sua mãe, não tive muitas notícias dela desde que se separaram. Mas o sítio da Joan em Tucson parece lindo - pelo menos, de acordo com a carta dela. E espero que o Hank esteja bem na Cidade do México, e que aquele pequeno mal-entendido no jóquei de Dayton tenha sido esclarecido.

Atenciosamente,

Esme Cullen

.

.

.

* * *

_Palmtop de Jasper Whitlock_

Bom... esta com certeza vai ser uma viagem interessante.

Parece que o tio da futura noiva emprega uma alemã meio retardada como caseira. Ela ficou falando ad nauseum sobre como as coisas são diferentes hoje em Le Marche em relação a como eram logo depois da guerra (nem é preciso perguntar qual... por aqui, só existiu uma guerra) e que os americanos são recebidos de braços abertos, apesar do que fizeram à Ancona. Isso sem falar, é claro, no fato de que foi o próprio país de origem dela que começou a guerra.

A mãe do noivo tem na cabeça uma outra moça para ser sua nora.

E parece que a madrinha me odeia profundamente.

Vai ser mesmo muito divertido.

Deixando o sarcasmo de lado, Le Marche é uma área extraordinariamente linda do mundo, cheia de cidades renascentistas, todavia praticamente intocadas pela influência norte-americana... não tem McDonalds, não tem lojinhas de conveniência 24 horas, não tem megalojas. Não é para menos que tanto italianos vêm para cá todo verão. Os resorts na beira-mar ficam lotados em julho e agosto. E parece que, perto de Portoforno e Osimo, há praias que rivalizam com as de Côte d'Azur por sua beleza natural.

Mesmo assim, tirando as paisagens estonteantes e as igrejas, Le Marche não é exatamente o lugar que eu escolheria para me casar. Se eu fosse cometer o erro de me casar de novo. O que, é claro, nunca cometerei.

E sinto uma certa responsabilidade de impedir que Edward cometa o mesmo erro também. Não porque, apesar do que a Alice Brandon possa pensar, eu ache que a Bella é outra Rosalie. E também não é porque a mãe dele pediu. Mas porque o cara ainda não viveu! Quanto tempo ele passou entre escola e faculdade? Uns vinte anos? E daí, saiu para um emprego em tempo integral... o cara não fez NADA. Nunca viajou de mochila pelo Nepal. Nunca fez caminhada pela Amazônia. Nunca engoliu minhoca no fundo da garrafa de tequila em Belize. Aventura, para o Edward, é uma convenção de médica em Washington.

E ele acha que está pronto para se casar? Está pronto para o divã de um terapeuta, isso sim.

A Bella é uma garota ótima - não tenho dúvidas a este respeito. Mas casamento? Não. Não agora. O cara primeiro precisa viver. Depois, se ele e a Bella estiverem mesmo destinados um para o outro, podem se amarrar.

Obviamente, vou ter que agir com muita sutileza. A Srta. Brandon sem dúvida vai ficar me vigiando em busca de qualquer sinal de motim que não é necessariamente algo ruim. Ela fica bem fofa quando empina o queixo em sinal de indignação.

Não acredito que acabei de escrever isto. Primeiro, charmosa. Agora, fofa. Acho que preciso sair deste carro. E beber alguma coisa.

Ela é a mulher que mais tem problemas com sapatos que eu conheço. Primeiro, o salto preso no calçamento ontem à noite, e hoje, o calcanhar torcido no cascalho. Não sei como ela consegue ficar em pé.

E ela tem o hábito irritante de ficar olhando para a minha virilha. Certo, ela é baixinha, mas não tanto a ponto de os olhos dela pousarem naturalmente neste ponto.

Ah, chegamos à saída em que Frau Schumacher vai nos encontrar. Ela disse que tem um Mercedes prateado. Parece que ela sabe falar inglês por ter assistido a muitos episódios daquela série de uma velhinha que resolve mistérios, Murder She Wrote.

Esta semana vai mesmo ser extremamente divertida.

.

.

.

**Diário de Viagem de

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

_.  
_

Ai, meu Deus, CHEGAMOS. Villa Beccacia!

E é LINDO.

Vou confessar: no começo, tinha lá minhas duvidas. Aquela tal Frau Schumacher - acho que deve ter a idade daqueles castelos pelos quais nós passamos. E, hum, ela só está LEVEMENTE apaixonada pelo Anexo Grande. É enjoativo! Só porque ele fala alemão! Descemos do carro para nos apresentar a ela no acostamento da saída e ela ficou toda: "Qual de vocês é o Jasper?", e quando ele levantou a mão, praticamente dava para ver que ela se derreteu no asfalto.

E ela deve ter no mínimo cem anos! Quem poderia imaginar que os truques do Anexo Grande funcionam com centenárias?

Antes que eu percebesse, os dois já estavam no maior papo em alemão, deixando nós todos de fora.

Por sorte, o bisneto dela, o Peter, estava junto. E ele tem catorze anos e fala inglês...bom, fala bem direitinho. Também não me pergunte por que o Peter está morando com a bisavó na Itália e não está na escola, nem aqui nem no país dele, a Alemanha. Vai ver que ela o educa em casa. Ele tem aquele jeitinho de quem apanharia muito em uma escola de ensino médio nos Estados Unidos. Quer dizer, ele é mais para o gordinho e em a fala bem mansa, e ainda usa uma camiseta dos X-Men por baixo da jaqueta jeans.

De todo modo, achei que não seria educado perguntar. Sobre porque ele não está na escola, quer dizer.

Bom, o Peter perguntou para nós, que não falávamos alemão, como tinha sido a viagem, e se estávamos com fome, e explicou que a "Grandmuzzer" tinha enchido a geladeira da casa, então nós íamos passar bem até as "lojas" abrirem de novo amanha, já que estão todas fechadas porque hoje é domingo.

O Edward perguntou se tinha bebida - deu para notar que o fato de ele ficar sentado sem fazer nada enquanto a Bella dirigia tinha acabado com ele - e o Peter respondeu, com ar confuso: "Bom, acho que tem muitas garrafas na casa agora."

O Edward pareceu visivelmente aliviado.

Então a Frau Schumacher disse para todos nós que voltássemos para o carro e a seguíssemos. E foi o que fizemos. E, durante o trajeto, eu não pude deixar de notar um enorme paredão de nuvens que estava se formando ali perto da colina com um castelo em cima, pensando que provavelmente não ia dar para nadar, quando a Bella exclamou: "Olhem, o mar Adriático!"

E lá estava, aquele pedaço lindo de azul - safira, logo ali! Não tinha ninguém na praia, porque já estamos no meio de setembro, claro, fora da estação... apesar de a temperatura ainda estar acima dos 25°.

Mas alguém tinha colocado para fora um monte daquelas espreguiçadeiras com pano listrado branco e amarelo, para o caso de alguém aparecer.

E atravessamos uma cidadezinha adorável à beira - mar, Porto Recanati, cheia de lojinhas adoráveis - uma sorveteria e uma Benetton italiana - e uma coisa chamada Crazy Bar and Sexy Tatoo Shop, que eu acho que não pode se classificar como adorável - e então dobramos à esquerda em uma estrada que não tenho exatamente certeza, tecnicamente falando, se é MESMO uma estrada. Quer dizer, é de TERRA, e voava um monte de pó enquanto percorríamos, então precisamos fechar as janelas.

Mesmo assim, era toda ladeada de árvores, e através do espaço entre os troncos vislumbrávamos o Centro Ippico - um centro para andar a cavalo na mesma rua da Villa Beccacia... mas parece que não é longe o suficiente da casa, já que estou ouvindo relinchos enquanto escrevo isto.

E sente-se um leve odor de cavalo no ar quando o vento sopra.

Mas tanto faz. Seguimos a Frau Schumacher até um portão de madeira elétrico e esperamos enquanto ela apertava um botão e a coisa se abria bem devagar...

E daí a avistamos. Villa Beccacia, a casa do tio da Bella, que está aí há muito tempo mesmo...centenas de anos, já que foi construída no século XVII.

Claro que, desde lá, já foi reformada.

Mas não de modo que se possa notar do lado de fora. Quando percorremos a longa entrada, passando por árvores frutíferas ao redor das quais abelhas zumbiam e borboletas esvoaçavam, passando por uma lagoa de verde profundo, com a superfície coberta de lírios, passando por colinas verdejantes, a casa de pedra, com trepadeiras por todos os lados, apareceu.

E era como eu tinha imaginado!

Bom, tudo bem, não tinha nenhuma torre. Mas, falando sério, é IGUAL a um castelo. Quer dizer, é bem velha mesmo, e dentro tem um teto bem escuro e abobadado. E tem tapeçarias penduradas nas paredes e, na cozinha antiquada, tem um fogão de tijolos.

Não pode ser USADO... colocaram um fogão elétrico moderno para cozinhar. Mas o fogão de tijolos continua LÁ.

Os caixilhos das janelas ficam bem no fundo das paredes grossas, com peitoris em que se pode sentar, e abrem para fora como persianas. Não há telas porque, se houvesse, não daria para abrir as janelas.

E, no fundo, a piscina fica apenas a alguns passos do pátio de pedra - a terrazza, de acordo com o Peter - com uma churrasqueira/ lareira antiga embutida. Parece que é ali que o Zio Matteo passa a maior parte do tempo quando está em casa, já que havia cera espalhada por cima de toda a mesa de ferro fundido das muitas velas que pingaram por cima dela enquanto ele saboreava aquilo que a Frau Schumacher descreveu como uma de suas muitas lautas refeições (pelas fotos que eu vi espalhadas pela casa, Zio Matteo com toda certeza gosta muito de comer). Havia muita lenha na pilha para o futuro e alguns pega-moscas pendurados nas vigas.

A piscina é linda. Tem pelo menos 15x6m, com espreguiçadeiras listradas de branco e azul por toda a volta, e palmeiras a cada extremidade, com folhas farfalhando baixinho ao vento (que está ficando forte, graças às nuvens de chuva que se aproximam). Eu vou ficar colada ao lado daquela piscina assim que o céu limpar.

Ah, e a coisa toda do casamento está encaminhada.

A Bella deu a notícia a Frau Schumacher enquanto nós seguíamos a velhinha pela casa, ouvindo enquanto ela explicava com seu inglês capenga como havia montes de toalhas limpas, mas que ela tinha acabado de lavar e estavam secando no varal perto da casa dela.

"Vocês vão precisar de muitas toalhas", Frau Schumacher ia dizendo, "para a piscina e a praia."

"Bom", a Bella disse, olhando toda meiga para o Edward. "Na verdade, não viemos aqui para nadar, Frau Schumacher. O Edward e eu planejamos nos casar nesta semana, em Castelfidardo."

Frau Schumacher reagiu da maneira que qualquer pessoa NORMAL - leia-se, não como Jasper Whitlock - reagiria ao ficar sabendo que um casal jovem e bonito como o Edward e a Bella ia se casar: bateu palmas de alegria e quis saber de todos os detalhes, tipo como era o vestido da Bella e se o tio dela sabia e se algum parente viria.

Ao que a Bella respondeu, com o rosto vermelho: "Bom, eu não contei para o Zio Matteo nem para os meus pais. Na verdade vamos casar escondido..."

E isso deixou Frau Schumacher animadíssima - assim que o Jasper traduziu, porque nem ela nem o Peter tinham entendido muito bem o que ia acontecer. Ela exclamou, com seu inglês capenga, que conhecia o prefeito de Castelfidardo muito bem e que, se houvesse qualquer problema, que ela deveria ser consultada imediatamente. Onde seria o café - da - manhã para o dia do casamento? O quê? Não tínhamos planejado um café - da - manhã para o dia do casamento? Bom, tinha de haver um café - da - manhã de casamento. Ela organizaria tudo...

Então o olhar de Frau Schumacher pousou sobre o Jasper (na verdade, nunca se desviou dele por muito tempo, eu reparei) e ela olhou rápido dele para mim e perguntou, já sem sorrir: "E vocês dois? Também vão se casar?"

Tanto o Jasper quanto eu nos apressamos para assegurar à caseira que não - o Jasper com um pouco mais de pressa, o que me pareceu educado, para dizer a verdade. Quer dizer, ele pode não saber, mas teria SORTE se se casasse com uma garota como eu. Pelo menos eu posso me sustentar sem o dinheiro do papai - ou de algum investidor do mercado financeiro -, diferentemente de ALGUMAS mulheres que ele pode conhecer.

E o meu peso é absolutamente normal, e eu não preciso enfiar o dedo na garganta para mantê-lo.

Além do mais, tenho dois aparelhos de televisão. Quantos o Jasper tem? Ah, a resposta seria nenhum. Eu perguntei. É isso aí. O Jasper não "acredita" em TV.

Certo. Sabe no que eu não acredito? Em pessoas que não acreditam em TV.

E daí tem o Cara. Qualquer sujeito teria sorte de compartilhar o domicilio com o Cara.

Mas tanto faz. O azar é dele.

E até parece que eu QUERO me casar com ele. Ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Quer dizer, eu tenho um contrato de desenvolvimento. Para que e preciso de marido?

De todo modo, Frau Schumacher fez questão de preparar um lanche para nós enquanto Peter nos ajudava a levar as malas para o andar de cima. O Edward pegou a mala da Bella além da dele e o Jasper colocou nas costas a mochilinha ridícula dele (Queen. É o único CD que ele carrega. QUEEN. Mas, pensando bem, eu até que gosto do Queen. Só que nunca vou permitir que ELE saiba disso), então a única mala que sobrou foi a minha e, quando Peter foi pegá-la, ele meio que aprumou o corpo e disse: "Wondercat?", com uma voz cheia de surpresa, olhando para mim.

Então a Bella, já no meio da escada, exclamou, rindo: "É, Peter, você não sabia? Foi a Allie que criou o Wondercat."

E o Peter - para a minha eterna gratidão - gritou: "Você é Alice Brandon, a desenhista do Wondercat? O Wondercat é a minha tirinha preferida de todos os tempos! Eu tenho a coleção inteira do Wondercat! Eu tenho um site dedicado a tudo sobre o Wondercat!"

"Ah, é mesmo?" Não pude deixar de dar uma olhada para o Jasper, que ia atrás da Bella e do Edward escadaria acima. Será que era minha imaginação ou ele estava mesmo dando um sorrisinho de remorso? É isso aí, pode sentir MUITO remorso mesmo, Sr. Nunca Ouvi Falar do Wondercat. O Wondercat é RECONHECIDO INTERNACIONALMENTE. Ah, sim. Até mesmo garotos alemães estranhos na Itália, que aparentemente são educados em casa, ouviram falar do Wondercat! Eu posso não saber o que carabinieri quer dizer, amigo, mas pelo menos sou capaz de desenhar algo que tem apelo INTERNACIONAL.

"Bom, enquanto eu estiver aqui", eu disse, mais para irritar o Jasper, "posso desenhar com prazer alguns Wondercats originais para o seu site ou algo assim, Peter."

Um ar de alegria completa encheu o rosto redondo do Peter e ele subiu a escada em disparada com a minha mala, falando a um quilometro por minuto a respeito de suas tirinhas preferidas do Wondercat. Eu também fiz de tudo para ele não parar de falar, para o Jasper Whitlock escutar cada palavra.

A Villa Beccacia tem sete quartos. A Bella disse para eu e o Jasper escolhermos qualquer um deles. Seis são enormes, com camas antigas com dossel com cortinas dos lados, igualzinho à cama do Scrooge em Canção de Natal, de Charles Dickens, e as paredes são forradas de painéis escuros e estantes de livros, nas quais há volumes de tudo, desde livros sobre observação de pássaros até O Vale das Bonecas em italiano.

O sétimo quarto fica enfiado embaixo de um telhado inclinado, com a única janela dando vista para a piscina. Obviamente é um quarto de menino, com colchas azul - escuras nas duas camas de solteiro e ladrilhos azul - escuros combinando no banheiro contíguo. Todos os quadros nas paredes são de navios. O mais antigo tem a inscrição A sua eccellenza il sig Cav Francesco Seratti gravada embaixo. Sei lá o que isso quer dizer.

Na hora vi que era o quarto certo para mim.

O Peter ficou horrorizado. Ele disse: "Não, você não pode ficar neste quarto. Fique no quarto cor - de - rosa, que é lindo."

Mas eu disse: "O Jasper pode ficar com aquele." (Eu sei que ele ouviu sim, porque percebi uma gargalhada vinda do corredor).

Então o Peter colocou minha mala lá, resmungando, e desceu para ver o que a bisavó queria, porque ela estava gritando o nome dele (ela tem um belo par de pulmões para uma senhorinha tão pequena).

E agora estou deitada em uma das camas de solteiro escrevendo isto, enquanto o resto das pessoas está fazendo sei lá o quê. Durante toda a vida, a Bella falou da Villa Beccacia, um sugadouro de dinheiro que o tio excêntrico dela comprou com o primeiro milhão que ganhou...bom, sei lá como. E agora eu finalmente estou AQUI! E me sinto tão em casa como se o Zio Matteo fosse o MEU tio!

Aaah, Frau Schumacher está nos chamando. O lanche italiano autêntico (ainda que preparado por uma alemã) deve estar pronto. Nham-nham!

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De: **James Weatherly**  
Assunto:** Ciao

* * *

Ei! Por onde você anda? Não recebi notícias. Espero que esteja tudo bem.

Olha, você se lembra se eu esqueci meu gorro verde da ESPN na sua casa? Porque eu não estou achando em lugar nenhum. Eu sei que posso simplesmente sair e comprar, mas aquele era meu gorro da sorte. Se você lembrar, pode me dizer? E quando voltar, pode mandar para mim, se ainda estiver lá?

Legal.

Detona aí.

J

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Servidor de Listas Wondercatlives**  
De:** Peter Schumacher – Webmaster Wondercatlives.

* * *

Ouçam esta, pessoal! Vocês não vão acreditar no que está acontecendo! A ALICE BRANDON, criadora do nosso amado Wondercat, está aqui na Itália! Isso mesmo! NA CASA VIZINHA À DA MINHA BISAVÓ! Ela está ajudando uma amiga a se casar em segredo em Castelfidardo!

E eu conversei com ela! Ela disse que vai desenhar para mim alguns originais do nosso gato mais adorado para este site! FALOU!

E a Alice Brandon ainda é a maior GOSTOSA! Ela tem cabelo preto curtos e olhos verdes enormes, e um corpo bem bonito (desculpem garotas).

E ela dilacerou o coração deste reles mortal!

Darei mais notícias sobre ALICE BRANDON na medida em que forem acontecendo!

Até lá,

PARA SEMPRE WONDERCAT

P. Schumacher

Webmaster, _www (dot) wondercatlives (dot) com_


	6. MEDO DE COBRAS

**Diário de Viagem de

* * *

**

_Alice Brandon_

_._

Tudo bem, eu sei que os italianos contribuíram muito para a nossa sociedade, com Da Vinci e o jogador de beisebol Mike Piazza e tudo mais, isso sem falar na pizza. Mas, falando sério, por que a Bella e o Edward não fugiram para casar em algum país onde existisse eletricidade?

Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu SEI que tem eletricidade na Itália. Em teoria. Na maior parte das regiões. Só que parece que isso não se aplica à casa do tio dela. Pelo menos não quando o fogão elétrico está ligado.

Porque, no minuto em que Edward ligou o fogão elétrico para ferver a água para o macarrão que Frau Schumacher deixou para nós, as luzes se apagaram. E quando ligamos para Frau Schumacher para perguntar se ela também estava sem luz, ela respondeu que _"Não",_ e daí quando explicamos o que estávamos fazendo quando a luz caiu, ela deu uma gargalhada: _"Ah, vocês não podem ligar o fogão elétrico e acender as luzes o mesmo tempo!"_

Falando sério. Ela ficou rindo como louca frente à idéia dos idiotas dos americanos tentando usar o fogão elétrico. E deixar as luzes acesas ao mesmo tempo. Então, quando perguntamos onde ficava o quadro de luz para podermos religar a eletricidade (e acho que só comer o antepasto de jantar), ela falou_: "Ah, sim. Bom, vá até a estrada, até o portão..."_

E a Bella perguntou assim_: "O portão ELETRÔNICO de entrada?"_

E Frau Shumacher disse assim: _"É",_ como se dissesse: _"De que outro portão eu poderia estar falando, sua burra?"_, e daí continuou a explicação_: "Passe do portão, vá até a estátua da Virgem Maria embaixo da árvore grande..."_

Falando sério. Ela mandou PASSAR do portão. Há quilômetros da casa. Bom, tudo bem, são uns duzentos metros. ATÉ A ESTÁTUA DA VIRGEM MARIA. Embaixo da árvore grande.

"_... e daí abra a parte de trás dela e vai encontrar o quadro de luz."_

Certo. É assim que voltam a ligar a luz quando cai na Itália. Eles PEGAM a estrada, PASSAM pelo portão, VÃO até a estátua da VIRGEM MARIA, ABREM as costas dela e ligam a chave de força.

Ah, sim. No escuro. Embaixo de uma chuva torrencial.

Como a Bella achou que não tinha entendido direito o que Frau Shumacher tinha dito, entregou o telefone para o Jasper e fez com que ele perguntasse de novo, em alemão.

A mesma resposta.

Então o Jasper disse que iria até lá.

E devo dizer que esse foi o primeiro sinal de generosidade - bom, tirando o fato de ter pagado o jantar ontem à noite - da parte dele até agora. Principalmente porque Frau Shumacher disse que podia mandar o Peter.

Mas o Jasper fez questão. Correu lá para fora, e a Bella e o Edward e eu ficamos no escuro, fazendo piada a respeito dos presidiários italianos fugidos que podiam estar à espreita, esperando alguém ligar o fogão elétrico para a luz cair e eles poderem assaltar a casa.

Depois de um tempinho, ouvimos a porta da frente bater e o Jasper voltou, pingando de molhado e xingando igual a um marinheiro bravo. Mas a luz não tinha voltado.

"O que aconteceu?", o Edward quis saber.

Só que o Jasper não dizia. Ficou lá tropeçando pelo escuro, encontrou a garrafa de Jack Daniel's que o tio da Bella tinha no armário de bebida, serviu uma dose caubói para si mesmo, bebeu a coisa toda em um gole. Então ele se sentou - e molhou todo o sofá branco do Zio Matteo - e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

"Ah", o Edward disse de repente, como se soubesse qual era o problema. "Tinha...?"

Jasper só assentiu com a cabeça, sem erguer os olhos.

Então o Edward disse: "Tudo bem, não faz mal. Eu vou." E pegou a lanterninha fraca que tínhamos encontrado na despensa do Zio Matteo.

Claro que eu não tinha como deixá-lo ir sozinho depois daquilo. Quer dizer, eu tinha mesmo que ver o que tinha destruído o Tarado por Modelos daquele jeito.

E acontece que tinha sido uma cobrinha! Bem pequenininha, enrolada no fundo do quadro de força, que alguém tinha sido esperto o suficiente para prender nas costas da Virgem Maria. O Edward disse que o Jasper tem pavor de cobras desde sempre.

O que até é meio fofo. Sabe como é, o fato de ele realmente ter uma fraqueza? Quer dizer, assim eu quase pude perdoá-lo por causa da história da feniletilamina. Quase.

Só que agora eu estou ensopada e um dos meus tamancos Steve Madden ficou preso na lama da estrada e saiu e tive que arrancá-lo dali com as mãos enquanto o Edward morria de rir de mim e do fato de não podermos preparar comida quente a menos que o façamos à luz de velas (apesar de o Jasper, depois de se recuperar de ter visto a cobra, estar na terrazza ou sei lá como aquilo se chama, tentando acender aquele negócio de pedra que parece uma churrasqueira, dizendo que podemos grelhar o peixe que Frau Shumacher deixou para nós. Como se o fato de ele conseguir fazer isso pudesse fazer com que nós nos esquecêssemos da parte toda de ele ficar apavorado com uma cobrinha. Certo, isto não vai acontecer mesmo, _Sr. Ganhei Um Milhão de Dólares de Adiantamento Pelo Meu Livro Comprido e Chato Mas Tenho Medo de Cobra_).

E estou com saudades do Cara - mesmo de ele me acordar às 4 da manhã para sua serenata ao luar.

E não consigo parar de pensar que perdi o episódio do E.R. desta semana porque estava ocupada demais fazendo a mala para vir para cá, e como realmente é uma pena a Bella ter convidado a mim e não ao irmão dela, Logan, para ser a madrinha. Tenho certeza de que o LOGAN não estaria sentado aqui neste quarto tentando enxugar o cabelo com uma toalha molhada (qual é o problema dessas toalhinhas italianas minúsculas? São do tamanho das toalhinhas quentes que nos deram no avião vindo para cá - não para mim, é claro, mas na primeira classe. Eu só as vi por acaso porque a fila do banheiro estava comprida demais na classe executiva, então eu dei um jeitinho de usar as instalações da cabine da frente), pensando no Dr. Kovac.

Não, em um momento destes o Logan - e o namorado dele, Bobby - provavelmente estariam conversando para ter uma idéia do que dar de presente para a Bella e o Edward. Sabe como é, como presente de casamento. Tipo lençóis de algodão egípcio, ou uma gravura de Audubon colorida à mão, ou um grill George Foreman, ou algo assim significativo.

Não um diário de viagem idiota que, advinha só, agora eu nem posso mais dar para eles porque já mencionei vezes demais que o padrinho tem um suposto Anexo Grande...

A Bella acabou de bater na porta para dizer que o Jasper acendeu o fogo e que ele e o Edward estão tentando grelhar o peixe e que está hilário e que eu preciso descer e, aliás, será que agora eu gosto mais do Jasper, depois de saber que ele tem medo de cobra?

Só a Bella mesmo: em um momento destes, quando o casamento escondido que ela planeja a um ano inteiro finalmente está a apenas dias de distância, fica imaginando se o Jasper é _O Homem Certo_ para mim.

Dá para ver direitinho que ela está torcendo para o Jasper e eu nos apaixonarmos para que a gente se case e compre uma casa vizinha à que está na cara que ela e o Edward algum dia vão comprar em Wetchester (também conhecido como a Boca do Inferno) para mandarmos os nossos filhos para a mesma escola e nos reunirmos todos para fazer churrascos no sábado à noite e ficar bebendo cerveja Amstel Light enquanto passamos repelente Off nos nossos rebentos para impedir que peguem febre do carrapato.

_Certo. Acho que isto não vai rolar, Bella_. O padrinho não ACREDITA em amor. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que o brinde dele vai ser do fundo do coração...

Ah, espera, não vai ser não. Porque ele não TEM coração.

Então, agora estou molhada e com frio, sentada no meu quarto com uma toalha pequena demais enrolada na cabeça, perguntando a mim mesma qual é o meu problema. Eu deveria estar me divertindo. Afinal, esta é a primeira vez que viajo para o exterior. E há meses não tiro umas boas férias, possivelmente há anos. Só passo todo tempo que tenho apertada no meu conjugado minúsculo desenhando gatos idiotas.

E eu sei que, apesar de o cara da Imigração disse, Le Marche supostamente é um lugar mágico, apesar de estar chovendo a cântaros desde que chegamos aqui e de os pingos fazerem um barulho oco esquisito quando batem no telhado de cerâmica por cima da janela e juro por Deus que se o Jasper Whitlock e eu ficarmos presos nesta casa durante uma semana por causa da chuva, só um dos dois vai sobrar vivo, e vou ser eu porque agora conheço a fraqueza dele.

Mas ai, meu Deus! Que negócio é esse de lama e de tudo ficar fechado no domingo e de a luz cair quando a gente liga o fogão elétrico e a coisa de não falar inglês? Isso sem mencionar tanto peixe. Quer dizer, eu gosto de peixe, acho, mais ou menos, em doses pequenas, e obviamente me preocupo com o meu consumo de ácidos graxos Ômega 3. Quem não se preocupa?

Mas com certeza eu dou conta disso comendo um patezinho de salmão com bagel na H&H três vezes por semana. Não preciso comer peixe de manhã, à tarde e à noite, como esses italianos aparentemente fazem.

Espera. Será que isso explica por que todos são tão magros?

Ai, meu Deus, qual é o meu problema? Estou em um país estrangeiro exótico, hospedada em uma casa adorável (tirando o negócio de não ter TV. E das pinturas da Virgem Maria por todos os lados - o tio da Bella parece colecioná-las, e os quadros são daquele tipo em que os olhos seguem a gente para todo lugar que se vai, é tão arrepiante que eu precisei tirar o que estava no meu quarto da parede e guardar no armário; ah, e o fato de que não há banheira, só chuveiro, em todos os banheiros. Ah, e o padrinho do marido da minha melhor amiga fica usando palavras como vicissitudes e aparentemente quer encontrar algum tempo para ficar sozinho comigo para a gente poder "conversar". Mas, tirando isso, o lugar é adorável) com a minha melhor amiga, que vai se casar, vai se CASAR, com o homem que ama desde sempre. Eu devia estar feliz por ela.

É só que, de verdade, com esta tempestade lá no céu, caindo torrencialmente, estamos presos aqui nesta casa, sem nada além de estátuas da Virgem Maria e o peixe que Frau Shumacher deixou para nós, e eu só consigo pensar que o tempo está uma porcaria e como o padrinho do Edward é maldoso e como eu vou ter um monte de trabalho quando voltar e como provavelmente o Julio vai estar sentindo porque o Cara o mordeu e por conseqüência vai se esquecer de gravar todos os meus seriados e daí eu não vou mais saber o que está acontecendo em todos eles e vou ter que pergunta para a Charlotte Vargas que vai me dizer com aquele tom de pena na voz que qualquer mulher solteira que se importa tanto com televisão quanto eu não tem vida e por que eu não deixo que ela me apresente para alguém.

A Bella está chamando. Disse que o jantar está pronto.

Juro por Deus, se algum deles encontrar o baralho que algum outro hóspede ensopado pela chuva deixou para trás e sugerir que a gente jogue buraco ou qualquer outra coisa igualmente sem graça, com toda a certeza vou até a piscina, com chuva ou sem chuva, e vou me afogar.

.

.

* * *

**Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Cadê ele?

* * *

Bella, o Edward está com você?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: Cadê ele?

Ai, me Deus, Alice. Cadê você? Por que está me mandando e-mail? Continuo acordada. Por que não vem aqui falar pessoalmente comigo? Estou no nosso quarto. Tudo bem, o Edward continua lá embaixo.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Cadê ele?

* * *

O Jasper está com ele? Com o Edward, quer dizer?

A

.

* * *

**Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: Cadê ele?

* * *

Como é que eu vou saber? Já disse que estou no meu quarto. Subi e vim para a cama porque estou exausta. Qual é o PROBLEMA? Onde você ESTÁ? Por que de repente começou a agir desta maneira tão esquisita?

Bella

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Cadê ele?

* * *

Não tem nada de errado. Também estou indo para a cama. Estou em um armário do andar de baixo. Simplesmente não quero esbarrar com o Jasper. Volte para a cama. Peço desculpa se acordei você.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: Cadê ele?

* * *

Certo, até parece que eu vou conseguir voltar a dormir AGORA. Allie, POR QUE você está em um armário do andar de baixo? E POR QUE você não quer esbarrar com o Jasper? Diga já ou eu vou aí embaixo e escancaro a porta do armário.

Bella

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Cadê ele?

* * *

Não é NADA, certo? Depois que você foi para a cama, e o Edward foi ver se encontrava outra garrafa de uísque depois que secamos a última, o Jasper disse que queria dar uma palavrinha comigo a sós antes de ir para a cama. Só isso. Agora estou escondida no armário porque não quero dar uma palavrinha com ele, certo? Está satisfeita?

A

P.S. Se você descobrir onde ele está, me diz, e se ele estiver longe da escada, vou subir correndo para o meu quarto. Daí posso apagar todas as luzes e fingir que estou dormindo, para o caso de ele bater na porta.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: Cadê ele?

Allie, pára de ser tão esquisitona! Ele GOSTOU de você. DEVE ter gostado. Por que outro motivo ia querer falar a sós com você? Ele provavelmente quer... você sabe.

E por que não? Vocês dois estão de férias, vocês dois são bonitos, vocês dois são solteiros... por que NÃO ficar juntos?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Cadê ele?

* * *

Hum, por que nós FICARÍAMOS? Ele é tarado por modelos, para o caso de você ter se esquecido.

E pode acreditar, NÃO é sexo que ele quer de mim.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: Cadê ele?

* * *

Então, o que é? Sobre que diabos você acha que ele quer falar com você?

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Sobre que diabos ele quer falar comigo

* * *

Ah, você ficaria surpresa.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: Sobre que diabos ele quer falar comigo

* * *

Alice, você realmente precisa superar esse preconceito absurdo que tem em relação ao Jasper. O Edward e eu estávamos conversando sobre isso, quando você estava lavando a louça e o Jasper estava limpando a grelha. Vocês dois tem muita coisa em comum. Quer dizer, vocês dois vêm de cidades pequenas. Vocês dois têm muito sucesso profissional, e vocês dois construíram a carreira praticamente a partir do zero. E vocês dois são nossos amigos! Vocês dois formariam um casal FANTÁSTICO. Só dê uma chance a ele. Eu sei que ele nãos e encaixa no seu padrão normal - tendo em vista que tem emprego e mais de 25 anos -, mas ele pode surpreendê-la.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Sobre que diabos ele quer falar comigo

* * *

Dá licença, mas você acabou mesmo de usar a palavra FANTÁSTICO?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: Sobre que diabos ele quer falar comigo

* * *

Pára de ser tão boba. Sai do armário. Vai ver o que ele quer!

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: O que ele quer

* * *

Pode acreditar, eu sei. E não vai rolar mesmo. Confie em mim neste assunto, B. É pelo seu próprio bem.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Bella Swan**  
Assunto:** Res: O que ele quer

* * *

Bom, acho que você está sendo completamente ridícula. E não vou mais continuar esta conversa. Vou dormir um pouco. Amanhã teremos muita coisa a fazer - você prometeu que iria até Castelfidardo conosco para entrar com a petição da licença de casamento e escolher o dia de cerimônia. Não sei você, mas eu quero estar bonita no cartório. Boa noite.

Bella

.

**

* * *

Para:** Bella Swan**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: O que ele quer

* * *

Tudo bem, vá dormir. Traidora. Estou fazendo isto pelo seu próprio bem, sabia?

Bom, não, acho que você não sabe.

E, pode acreditar, minha intenção é que tudo continue assim!

Buona sera.

A

.

.

* * *

**Palmtop de **_**Jasper Whitlock**_

Deus abençoe o Zio Matteo. O sujeito pode até não ligar muito para as instalações elétricas da casa dele, mas pelo menos tem um armário de bebidas bem servido. O Edward e eu acabamos com uma garrafa quase cheia de uísque dozes anos, e apesar de estar meio difícil digitar isto, já que meus dedos estão tão adormecidos, pelo menos eu consegui tirar a imagem daquela cobra da cabeça, finalmente.

A chuva também finalmente parou. As estrelas apareceram, e começou a soprar uma brisa quente gostosa - com um leve cheiro de esterco de cavalo - que vem do leste. A piscina e a superfície molhada ao redor dela brilham ao luar, e em algum lugar à distância - por cima dos roncos do Edward, que desmaiou com o rosto apoiado na mesa, aqui do meu lado - ouço os relinchos de uma mula. Isso me lembra aquelas noites em Bagdá com Barbara Bellerieve, antes de ela finalmente desistir de arrancar uma aliança de mim e ficar com o Aaron Spender - coitado daquele canalha.

Isso é algo que, percebo, começou a acontecer com regularidade alarmante. Quer dizer, mulheres com quem eu fui para a cama se casarem com outros homens. Acho que eu não devia reclamar. Deus sabe que não estou nem um pouco ansioso para fazer uma lista de presentes na Williams-Sonoma com nenhuma delas. Mas é um tanto estranho o fato de todos os meus amigos estarem se assentando. O Edward, por exemplo. Bom, não é que eu não esperasse isto do Edward, tendo em vista como ele nunca exatamente teve arroubos de individualidade na vida. Mas ele prepara um peixe fantástico na churrasqueira.

Mas mesmo pessoas que eu classifiquei como solteirões convictos - o John Trent, por exemplo, que trabalha no Chronicle, e o Spender - estão se amarrando.

Será que vai demorar muito até eu me transformar no único solteiro que sobrou no mundo? E se sobrar... por quê? Será que esses caras não percebem no que estão se metendo?

Reconheço que, no caso do Edward, a situação não parece tão medonha quanto eu achava, apesar do que a Esme Cullen possa dizer. A Bella parece ser uma companheira calorosa e dedicada, que também não fica atrás do departamento visual. Ela montou um antepasto delicioso para combinar com o peixe, um prato muito bem arranjado com alcachofras marinadas, cogumelos, azeitonas, mozzarela fresca, pimentões vermelhos assados, tomates secos e parmesão, tudo com um pouco de azeite de oliva e vinagre balsâmico.

E quando o Edward fez algum comentário auto-depreciativo sobre a coluna dele, ela deu uma bronca nele e me disse, toda orgulhosa, que os textos dele são os que mais fazem sucesso na seção da Saúde.

E quando nos sentamos à mesa que a amiga dela, Alice, tinha arrumado - de maneira bastante extravagante, devo dizer, com todas as velas da casa em cima, já que jantamos Al fresco na varanda, enquanto a chuva tamborilava logo além dos arcos de pedra ao nosso redor - a Bella fez questão de fazer uma foto, para marcar a nossa primeira refeição na Villa Beccacia.

Então a Srta. Brandon - com ênfase um tanto acentuada - fez questão de tirar uma foto do Edward e da Bella juntos _- "Para lembrar uma das últimas refeições antes de casar"_ - e os dois se abraçaram...

Bom, eu consegui ver o que a Alice quer dizer quando fala que os dois são perfeitos um para o outro. Formam um casal adorável. A Bella não me pareceu - até agora - do tipo que, assim que colocar uma aliança no dedo vai largar o emprego e dividir o tempo entre a loja Neiman-Marcus e as aulas de pilates na academia...

Preciso me lembrar de parar de julgar todas as mulheres com base na Rosalie.

Se a Rosalie tivesse participado da nossa refeição noturna, por exemplo, em vez da Bella, ela teria consumido duas garrafas excelentes de vinho do Zio Matteo sozinha. E se a Rosalie estivesse aqui, ela se asseguraria de que a conversa, em vez de girar com muito humor em torno dos problemas com o fogão elétrico e a possível vida sexual de Frau Shumacher, fosse unicamente a respeito dela. E depois, é claro, ela teria ido cambaleando até o banheiro para botar para fora tudo o que tinha consumido.

De alguma forma, não posso imaginar a Bella Swan fazendo nenhuma dessas coisas.

Mesmo assim, isso não quer dizer que o Edward esteja completamente fora de perigo. Um homem pode entrar em um casamento achando que vai se envolver em uma coisa, quando na verdade está se envolvendo em algo total e completamente diferente. A Bella do Edward pode parecer uma pessoa totalmente prestativa neste ponto de relação deles, mas quem pode saber se, assim que a poeira assentar, por assim dizer, e eles forem declarados marido e mulher - ou Uomo e Moglie, como pode ser o caso - ela não vai se transformar em uma mulher absolutamente detestável, exigir que ele ganhe mais dinheiro para comprar jóias caras para ela e passar o tempo todo se pesando de maneira obsessiva e anotando cada migalha que passa por seus lábios em um diários de comida?

Acho que o Edward precisa ser avisado a respeito desta possibilidade.

E se ele estivesse consciente neste momento, eu me asseguraria de informá-lo. Da maneira como estão as coisas, no entanto, vou ter que esperar até de manhã, e torcer para que tenhamos outra oportunidade de conversar em particular antes de fazermos a viagem até o departamento de licença de casamento.

Falando de ter oportunidade de conversar, mencionei a Srta. Brandon que eu tinha o desejo de ter uma audiência privada com ela nesta noite, e ela prontamente desapareceu para dentro da casa e nunca mais retornou. Procurei por ela agora a pouco, e vi que tinha se retirado para seu quarto, sendo que a porta do mesmo estava fechada com firmeza. Não tenho dúvidas de que, se tem tranca, ela a usou.

Para uma mulher capaz de enviar e-mails tão hostis e diretos, ela demonstra reticência bastante notável em relação a confrontos cara a cara. Segundo a minha experiência, as mulheres sempre gostam de dizer aos homens o que fazer.

Alice Brandon, por outro lado, parece só desejar fazê-lo quando são seus dedos, e não seus lábios, que transmitem a mensagem.

De maneira geral, ela me parece ser uma moça bastante peculiar.

Mas bom, ela é artista... e ainda por cima é famosa, se eu puder tomar como base o garoto meio retardado do vizinho, que parece não conseguir desgrudar os olhos dela quando estão no mesmo recinto.

Como reconheço bem a dor dele. Acho que tive o mesmo tipo de paixão avassaladora pela minha professora de ciências do primeiro ano do ensino médio, a Sra. Huff.

Apesar de a Sra. Huff não compartilhar dos atributos mais impressionantes de Alice Brandon... aqueles tornozelos esbeltos - sendo que o direito é acentuado pelo rosto sorridente de gato - e aquele sorriso despretensioso.

Despretensioso. Meu Deus. Como diabos eu fui conseguir um contrato para um livro?

Falando nisso... Sobre que merda eu vou escrever a minha próxima obra?

Ah, sei lá. Estou cansado demais - e já é tarde demais - para pensar sobre o assunto agora. Vou guardar isto aqui e ir para a cama. Já deve passar da meia-noite, e eu ainda estou no fuso horário de Nova York. Idéias a respeito da seqüência de _Varrendo a Areia _- e maiores especulações a respeito da Srta. Brandon - vão ter que esperar até amanhã.

.

.

* * *

**Palmtop de **_**Jasper Whitlock**_

Mas preciso dizer mais uma coisa antes de me recolher:

Ela continua estranhamente fixada na braguilha do meu jeans. Estou começando a me perguntar se o Edward não ressuscitou aquele boato ridículo da nossa época na faculdade estadual do Ohio, de que eu tenho um membro superdimensionado, e que tenha compartilhado a informação com a Bella, que por sua vez a compartilhou com a Srta. Brandon. De que outra maneira posso explicar o fato de ela estar sempre olhando para esta região?

Se for verdade, serei forçado, simplesmente, a matar o Edward. É de se pensar que, na idade dele, tais piadinhas infantis já tivessem sido esquecidas.

Mas ele de fato trabalha com a ciência, e as pessoas bem-dotadas nesse campo ocasionalmente parecem não ter senso de humor tão evoluído quanto o restante de nós.

Preciso me lembrar de perguntar para ele amanhã.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Servidor de Listas Wondercat**  
De:** Peter Shumacher**  
Assunto:** ALICE BRANDON

* * *

Bom dia para todos vocês, fãs do Wondercat! Agora vou pegar o meu motorino e ir até a cidade comprar brotchen para a ALICE BRANDON! Ela ainda não acordou. Vi que ela ainda não abriu as cortinas da janela do quarto dela.

Mas, quando abrir, vai ver que tem brotchen fresquinho para saborear com o café! Graças a mim, O Maior Fã do Wondercat de Todos os Tempos!

Para sempre Wondercat!

Peter

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Edward Cullen**  
De:** SAC - Serviço de Atendimento ao Cliente do New York Journal - Privilégios de Viagem**  
Assunto:** Aluguel de carro

* * *

Caro senhor,

Expressamos aqui nossas mais profundas desculpas em relação ao mal-entendido sobre seu veículo. Nossos escritórios, como pôde constatar, não funcionam aos domingos. No entanto, se o senhor devolver o automóvel que recebeu na agência de aluguel de carros em Ancona na segunda-feira, ficaremos felizes em trocá-lo pelo sedã quatro portas mencionado pelo senhor.

Sally Marx

Especialista em Viagens do New York Journal

.

.

**Diário de Viagem de**_  


* * *

_

_Alice Brandon_

.

Certo, tudo o que escrevi ontem à noite a respeito de detestar a Itália e de querer estar em casa assistindo a E.R.? Pode riscar tudo fora.

Eu AMO a Itália. Eu AMO isto aqui.

Agorinha mesmo, quando acordei, abri as cortinas pesadas da minha janela achando que eu ia ver mais daquela chuva pesada de ontem...

Foi embora. Não tem mais chuva.

Em vez disso, vi um céu azul sem nuvens. E uma colina distante, verdejante, com um castelo no topo, que parecia ter saído direto de um conto de fadas. E uma piscina cristalina brilhando bem debaixo de onde eu estava. E o cheiro de feno recém-cortado. E as paredes de pedra da terrazza banhadas pelo sol, salpicadas de folhas bem verdinhas e de florezinhas cor-de-rosa da buganvília, e os passarinhos cantando na copa das árvores...

Bom, que outra coisa eu podia fazer além de colocar meu maiô e cair na água?

E estava tão, tão...

FRIA!

Certo? A água é fria DE VERDADE. Tipo fria igual a uma badejinha de gelo. Estou escrevendo isto aqui meio que tremendo de tanto frio, quase morrendo, em uma das espreguiçadeiras, completamente envolvida em toalhas.

Mas apesar de só serem tipo nove da manhã, ou algo assim, o sol já está a toda. Sai vapor das toalhas úmidas que cobrem as minhas pernas. Logo eu já vou estar tostando...

SIM. Foi ASSIM mesmo que eu sempre imaginei minhas férias na Europa. Só eu, a água, o céu bem azul, o sol brilhando quente e uma garrafa de acqua con gas (água com gás, que eu achei na geladeira). Aqui é tudo TÃO silencioso. Não tem alarme de carros disparando. Não tem sirenes. Não tem vizinhos batendo boca a respeito da posse do controle remoto no apartamento ao lado. Só passarinhos chilreando, e cavalos relinchando, e o vento fazendo as folhas das palmeiras e da oliveira ao meu lado farfalharem. Os ramos da oliveira estão pesados de frutinhos redondos que vão de verde bem claro a um marrom bem escuro... totalmente azedas e indigeríveis (sim, eu experimentei uma. Como eu ia saber que elas precisavam ser marinadas ou sei lá o quê? As romãs da árvore na outra ponta da piscina são MUITO melhores).

No ar, dá para sentir o cheiro seco e limpo do cloro da piscina, o cheiro do feno recém-cortado do campo depois da cerca, e... tudo bem, bom, o cheiro de esterco de cavalo que vem do Centro Ippico, mas é bem fraquinho.

E a distância, por cima da elevação verde que parece sair do meio do campo de feno, há outra cidade fortificada, arrematada por um castelo... Castelfidardo, aonde vamos hoje para dar entrada na licença de casamento do Edward e da Bella. Se conseguirem me arrancar deste lugar. O que eu sinceramente duvido, porque a única coisa que vai me fazer sair daqui é...

!

.

**

* * *

Para:** Servidor de Listas - Wondercatlives**  
De**: Peter Shumacher**  
Assunto:** ALICE BRANDON

* * *

Olá para todos! Servi o café-da-manhã para a ALICE BRANDON! Eu a surpreendi bastante com os brotchen e o café quente. Ela tinha acabado de dar seu mergulho matutino quando eu cheguei ao pátio com a bandeja preparada pela minha avó! Ela grita muito alto!

Mas daí ela viu que era só eu, e eu coloquei a bandeja ao lado da espreguiçadeira dela, e tomamos o café e comemos os brotchen. Também levei Nutella, e a Alice Brandon gostou muito! Batemos um bom papo e tenho uma NOTÍCIA IMPORTANTE:

A ALICE BRANDON TEM UM CONTRATO DE DESENVOLVIMENTO COM O CARTOON NETWORK PARA FAZER UMA SÉRIE DE DESENHO ANIMADO DO WONDERCAT!

Isso mesmo! Talvez logo vejamos o Wondercat na televisão!

Eu fiquei muito interessado enquanto a ALICE BRANDON estava me contando isso, mas daí um dos homens com quem ela está viajando (não se preocupem, rapazes, ele NÃO é namorado dela. Nas palavras de ALICE BRANDON: "_ELE? MEU NAMORADO? DE JEITO NENHUM!_"), o Jasper Whitlock, saiu da casa e disse que queria falar em particular com a ALICE BRANDON.

Eu ia sair quando a ALICE BRANDON disse: _"Não, Peter, fique aqui_." Então eu também dei um pouco de brotchen e de café para o Jasper Whitlock e nós três ficamos lá conversando sobre política durante muito tempo, até que a filha da irmã do homem que é dono da casa onde a ALICE BRANDON está hospedada saiu e disse que precisavam ir até Castelfidardo.

Estou pensando em ir até Castelfidardo hoje com o meu motorino também para ver se a ALICE BRANDON precisa de mais alguma coisa.

Este foi o informativo da CENTRAL WONDERCAT! Mando mais notícias quando tiver!

Câmbio e desligo,

Peter, O Maior Fã do Wondecat de Todos os Tempos

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Peter Shumacher**  
De:** Martin Schneck**  
Assunto:** Res: ALICE BRANDON

* * *

Como é que a ALICE BRANDON fica de maiô? Você não disse!

Martin Schneck

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Adelia Brandon**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Oi!

* * *

Neste momento estamos no carro, a caminho de Castelfidardo para dar entrada na licença de casamento do Edward e da Bella! Que emoção!

Também, aqui é tudo tãããããããããããão lindo. Até os OUTDOORS parecem mais bonitos do que os dos EUA. Definitivamente são mais interessantes... apesar de eu não ser capaz de ler nada.

E a comida! Simplesmente é a melhor que eu já comi na vida... uma coisa chamada Nutella em pãezinhos recém-saídos do forno - ainda quentinhos. Ai, meu Deus, achei que tivesse morrido e ido para o paraíso.

Bom, espero que esteja tudo bem com você e o papai!

Ciao por enquanto!

A

.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Hora de conversar

* * *

Como você parece reticente em relação a conversar sobre isto cara a cara, não vejo alternativa além de dar continuidade à nossa conversa eletrônica. Acredito que você ia dizendo algo a respeito de como eu devia cuidar da minha própria vida em relação a assuntos que envolvam o coração do Edward, e eu tomei a posição de dizer que sentia ser meu dever como amigo fiel alertá-lo a respeito dos perigos financeiros e emocionais a que ele está se submetendo. Você pensou mais sobre o assunto ou continua cega pelo aspecto romântico da coisa?

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Ai, meu Deus, não acredito que você está me mandando e-mail do banco da frente DE NOVO. PÁRA COM ISSO!

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Que outra escolha eu tenho, se você se recusa a falar cara a cara comigo? Não arredei o pé da minha posição de que estes dois estão cometendo um erro enorme. Será que por acaso você refletiu um pouco sobre a minha maneira de pensar? Reparei que você parece relutar em deixar a piscina hoje quando a sua amiga Bella veio nos pedir para nos arrumarmos para a viagem até Castelfidardo...

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Porque eu estava me divertindo na piscina! Pelo menos até VOCÊ aparecer por lá.

E, não, eu não mudei de idéia. A Bella e o Edward foram feitos um para o outro e não sei como qualquer pessoa pode pensar de maneira diferente.

E não estou _"cega pelo aspecto romântico da coisa",_ como você colocou. É o amor, só isso. E se você tentar fazer qualquer coisa para estragar, você é um canalha!

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Um canalha?

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Você ouviu. Ou leu. Um CANALHA. Só um canalha tentaria convencer o melhor amigo a não se casar com a mulher de seus sonhos. Nem venha me dizer que foi isso que você ficou fazendo ontem à noite inteira na terrazza.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Como é que você sabe o que eu passei a noite inteira acordado fazendo? Você foi para cama às dez.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Acontece que eu me levantei para beber um pouco de água e vi você lá fora. Você e o Edward.

Mas obviamente não deu certo. Ou então não estaríamos fazendo esta viagem para Castelfidardo agora, não é mesmo?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Não tive oportunidade de conversar com o Edward, devido à quantidade excessiva de álcool que ele bebeu durante o jantar, e que o deixou comatoso. Gostaria de acrescentar que este não é um bom sinal de que ele esteja ansiando por essas núpcias iminentes com alegria.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Ah, faça-me o favor. Eu sou capaz de beber muito mais do que o Edward. Ele sempre foi fraco para o álcool. Ele só devia estar tentando acompanhar você. Isso não significa NADA.

Além do mais, todo cara tem o direito de relaxar um pouco antes de se casar.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

_"Todo cara tem o direito de relaxar um pouco antes de se casar."_

Isso prova a minha afirmação de que o casamento é uma intuição artificial e antiquada que precisa ser abolida. O fato de ser tradição entre os homens perderem os sentidos de tão bêbados na noite anterior a seu casamento só serve para mostrar que se trata de um estado em que entram contrariamente ao que aponta seu intelecto.

AS MULHERES querem se casar. Os homens não querem. O comportamento do Edward na noite passada só prova que, no fundo, ele não quer isto. E você sabe disso muito bem.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para: **Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Você é mesmo muito imbecil. Falando sério. Você é assim com TUDO? Quer dizer, você precisa ficar racionalizando cada coisinha? Será que você nunca FAZ nada sem ficar pensando sobre o assunto antes?

Ou é EXATAMENTE por que você fez algo alguma vez sem pensar nas conseqüências, e se queimou, que agora é tão contrário ao casamento?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

E imagino que você vai afirmar que não sonha com o dia do seu casamento desde que tem sete anos de idade? Que você não colocava vestidos de noiva em suas Barbies e as fazia entrar na igreja com o coitado do Ken, que não podia fazer nada, desde os nove anos? Que não rabisca esboços do vestido de noiva dos seus sonhos desde a adolescência, e que não pensa em todo homem que conheceu depois dos vinte anos como marido/pai dos seus filhos em potencial, avaliando quanto dinheiro ele pode vir a ganhar e quão bonito ele é, ao mesmo tempo que avalia as probabilidades de ele ser fiel a você?

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Você não respondeu à minha.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para: **Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Certo. Sim, eu fazia casamentos com as Barbies. Sim, já fiz esboços de vestidos de noiva. E sim, já avaliei o potencial dos meus namorados, pensando se eles iam ou não ser fieis a mim.

Mas eu nunca me importei com o potencial de GANHO deles. De verdade. Pode perguntar para a Bella.

E em relação a ser um bom pai em potencial, como é que eu posso me preocupar com quem vai ser o pai dos meus filhos se eu nem sei se QUERO ter filhos? A minha carreira está apenas começando. Quero ver o que vai acontecer antes de tentar colocar mais uma vida neste mundo.

Além do mais, eu já tenho um gato. E isso já é uma boa responsabilidade por enquanto.

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Você está mesmo comparando ter um gato com educar uma criança?

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Hum, você não conhece o Cara.

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De: **Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Quem é o Cara?

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para: **Jasper Whitlock**  
De: **Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

O meu gato. E você ainda não respondeu à MINHA pergunta.

A

.

**

* * *

Para: **Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto: **Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Não lembro mais qual era.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para: **Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Não é verdade que você é tão contrário ao amor e ao casamento só porque o seu não deu certo?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

De jeito nenhum. O fracasso do meu próprio casamento não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a minha convicção de que os seres humanos são geneticamente incapazes de praticar a monogamia. Acredito que fomos feitos para ter sete ou oito parceiros na vida, não um. A idéia de que, enquanto comunidade, aplaudimos os casais que conseguem ficar juntos por quarenta, cinqüenta anos ou mais é simplesmente ridícula. Há algo inerentemente errado em exaltar casais como esses. Simplesmente não é natural querer passar tanto tempo assim ao lado de outro ser humano.

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Os meus pais vão comemorar o quadragésimo aniversário de casamento deles no ano que vem. Você está dizendo que há algo inerentemente errado com eles?

A

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon**  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Não quero ofender os seus pais, mas, basicamente, é o que eu estou dizendo. Agora você vai me dizer que em todos esses quarenta anos eles nunca brigaram nem foram infiéis?

Jasper

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Claro que brigaram. São HUMANOS. Mas ser infiéis? De jeito nenhum.

A

P.S. Você é um imbecil

.

**

* * *

Para:** Alice Brandon **  
De:** Jasper Whitlock**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Eu nunca disse que a minha teoria fazia sucesso. Mas acontece que é verdade.

Jasper

P.S. Alguém já disse para você que fica meio fofa quando está brava?

.

**

* * *

Para:** Jasper Whitlock**  
De:** Alice Brandon**  
Assunto:** Res: Hora de conversar

* * *

Você está me passando uma CANTADA?

Não vai dar certo. Eu sou um pouquinho mais inteligente do que as mulheres às quais você obviamente está acostumado.

Pára de me mandar e-mails. Chegamos.

A

P.S. Você continua sendo um imbecil.

.


End file.
